


Матерь всеблагая

by badweather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: Часть 1: дань уважения железным королевам — драконам и матерям, сломленным и прекраснымЧасть 2: дань уважения дорнийкам — канонизированным, очерненным, непонятымЧасть 3: дань уважения матерям Севера — забытым, безымянным, оболганным





	1. Шейра Таргариен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you will not rob me of my birthright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935585) by [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/pseuds/Dialux). 
  * A translation of [do you know what it is like to be sold?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696572) by [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/pseuds/Dialux). 
  * A translation of [let him be scared of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586442) by [Dialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialux/pseuds/Dialux). 



**Шейра Таргариен**

 

...Когда Шейре было шесть лет, мать вплетала вороновы перья ей в косы и называла Блэквуд. Когда Шейре исполнилось одиннадцать, мать вручила ей золоченую розу и велела носить зеленое, чтобы порадовать будущего мужа. В четырнадцать Шейра сбежала с собственным братом.

Шейра умерла, не достигнув тридцати лет, но все свои годы она прожила полной жизнью.

 

* * *

 

...Шейра любила Дункана больше всего на свете.

Ее брат был из тех, кто осведомлялся, сколько синешеек погибло, чтобы из их шкурок сшили плащ вот этой дамы; из тех, кто влюблялся сразу и навсегда; из тех, кто так и не научился держать язык за зубами, склонять голову или соглашаться с чужим мнением, не составив собственного. Все разозлились, когда он сбежал с простолюдинкой и судачили об этом шепотом, прикрыв рот рукой. А Шейра, услышав эти новости, только раздраженно вздохнула.

Удивительно, что никто не ожидал от него подобного поступка. Как эти люди умудрялись на протяжении стольких лет обсуждать красоту и доброту Дункана, не замечая его эгоизм?

Шейра, напротив, все внимательно подмечала. Она наблюдала, не моргая, не отводя взгляда, не отвлекаясь. Даже когда она, прощаясь с Рейль, попала в беснующуюся толпу и оказалась вдавленной в стену, а сир Дункан Высокий зарубил человека так, что кровь забрызгала ее светлое платье, Шейра продолжала за всем наблюдать.

 

* * *

 

Шейра унаследовала темно-лиловые глаза отца. Это злило и Дункана, и Рейль, получивших от Таргариенов светлые волосы и красивую линию подбородка, но темные глаза матери. Ни один из детей не вышел истинным Таргариеном по внешности: волосы Шейры были лишь немного светлее, чем у матери, а у Дейерона и волосы, и глаза пошли в Блэквудов. Бедняга Джехейрис больше всего походил на Таргариена, чем сильно раздражал Рейль.

Тем не менее, Шейра была истинной дочерью своего отца, и была похожа на него больше других детей. Рейль тоже походила на него, однако ее голос звучал гораздо громче, чем отцовский в самом сильном гневе. Шейра слушала, училась и примечала каждую мелочь. Она без колебаний носила корону, которую возложила ей на голову мать, и без раздумий принимала всю власть, которую та давала.

Эйегон Невероятный заточил в темницу Бриндена Риверса, — человека, который короновал его. Шейра смотрела на это и думала: “Нет ничего в этом мире превыше долга”. Она разглядывала Бриндена, бледного человека, которого она с трудом узнала по детским воспоминаниям, и думала: “Неважно, что эта любовь тебя убьет. Ты должна принести свое кровоточащее сердце в жертву. Король может сломать тебя, разрезать на кусочки или развеять твой пепел по ветру. А ты должна встать, разжать пальцы и отдать ему свою растерзанную душу. Пока ты не восседаешь на Железном троне, приходится каяться абсолютно во всем”.

 

* * *

Рейль видела то же самое и сделала собственные выводы. “Неважно, насколько ты честна и щепетильна. Получив корону, ты возвышаешься над личными долгами. Король не делает одолжений отдельным людям”.

(Минуют годы, и она научит этому своего сына. Минуют десятилетия, и тот передаст эту науку собственному сыну.

Ровно через пятьдесят лет после того, как Эйегон V сослал Бриндена Риверса на Стену, Станнис Баратеон, внук Рейль Таргариен, посвятит Давоса Сиворта в рыцари и тут же отрубит ему пальцы.)

 

* * *

 

— Он дурак, — сказала Эллен Рейн, тряхнув золотистыми локонами. — Что за мужчина отказывается от короны ради женщины?

“Точно не мужчина из Западных Земель, — подумала Шейра и продолжила вышивать шелком. — И не женщина”.

— Влюбленный мужчина, — ответила она кротко. — Дункан знает, что у него есть два брата и оба достойны престола. Если бы не было Джехейриса и Дейерона…  — она пожала плечами. — Но они есть.

Элегантная Рейль повторила жест Эллен гораздо изящней.

— Шейра хочет сказать, что не вам ставить под сомнение решения принца.

Эллен вспыхнула. Шейра громко вздохнула, чтобы скрыть ухмылку, позволив Эллен целую минуту сгорать от унижения, а затем наклонилась и кончиками пальцев коснулась ее локтя.

— Я совсем не это имела ввиду, — сказала Шейра и с предостережением посмотрела на сестру. — И Дункан уже не принц.

Рейль нахмурилась, а Эллен успокоилась, удовлетворившись этим ответом. Шейра подмигнула сестре — очень быстро — та повеселела, и на этом эпизод завершился.

 

* * *

 

В книгах по истории говорилось, что Шейра любила своего брата-короля до безумия. В книгах по истории говорилось, что Шейра родила двоих детей: чудовище и святую. В книгах по истории говорилось, что Шейра умерла тихо и смиренно, ведь она была всего лишь сестрой-женой из Таргариенов, даже не королевой, ее было легко забыть.

В книгах по истории говорилась ложь — как это часто бывает с такими книгами.

 

* * *

 

— Вы удивились? — спросила Шейла как-то раз, когда четверо братьев и сестер отдыхали в беседке. Дункан все еще отсутствовал, родители сходили с ума. Иногда Шейре казалось, что весь мир сошел с ума.

— Да, — ответил Джехейрис. — А ты разве нет?

— Я не думала, что он настолько… безрассудный, — вздохнула Рейль. — Но я совсем не удивлена, нет.

Дейерон улыбнулся во весь рот.

— Я видел, как он убегал.

— Рон! — возмущенный Джехейрис выпрямился.

Шейра рассмеялась. Рейль устроилась поудобнее, и мир на короткое мгновенье стал привычным и нормальным.

 

* * *

 

Отец хотел изгнать Дункана, а мать хотела получить голову Дженни.

Шейра донимала Джехейриса, чтобы тот поговорил с ними. После разговора он вернулся как в воду опущенный — родители не собирались идти на уступки. Шейре и Джехейрису оставалось только молча стоять и принимать на себя отголоски родительского гнева.

“Мы же Таргариены! — едва не  прорычала она в лицо брату. — Истинные Таргариены, это наше право — самим выбирать свою судьбу!”

Но Шейра не сделала этого. Однажды получив отказ, Джехейрис больше не вступал в переговоры, не видя в этом смысла.

Поэтому Шейра собрала волосы в высокую прическу, украсила голову нитями жемчуга, золотыми и серебряными цепочками.  Нанесла на лицо немного румян и теней, чтобы ее лиловые глаза Таргариенов сияли, и надела черное платье — темнее цвета материнских глаз.

Она вошла в тронный зал и упала на колени перед всем двором, перед родителями.

— Дункан — мой брат, — громко и отчетливо произнесла она. — Он ваш сын. Он нам нужен, Ваше Величество, он лучше нас всех. Пусть он женится, на ком хочет. Клянусь, Джехейрис будет наследным принцем, достойным королевства.

Лицо отца смягчилось. Он всегда испытывал слабость к ней — милой и доброй дочери.

— Тогда тебе придется нести ответственность за жену Дункана, — сказал он. Шейра улыбнулась.

Выходя, она услышала требовательный голос матери:

— Как она собирается получить согласие Джехейриса?

Но было уже поздно, Шейра покинула тронный зал.

 

* * *

 

Она вышла из тронного зала и чуть не упала в обморок в покоях Джехейриса. Она была так напугана, сердце едва не выскакивало из груди…

Позже Шейра возьмет на себя ответственность за их побег. Позже Шейра будет стоять перед родителями, и ее твердый голос не будет дрожать, ничуточки. Позже Шейра будет смеяться.

Но в тот момент она была всего лишь четырнадцатилетней девочкой — усталой и напуганной.

Она любила Дункана больше всего на свете, но ее больше всего на свете любил Джехейрис.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. Тяжесть его руки на плече казалась благословением.

Они скрыли лица и волосы под полупрозрачными платками и шерстяными шалями. Они наступали друг другу на ноги по дороге к конюшням, нервно хихикая сквозь зубы. Они были свободны и бежали, оставив позади тысячи осуждающих холодных взглядов и все интриги, которые Шейра аккуратно плела, чтобы достичь своей цели.

В Королевском лесу Шейра размотала шаль, ветер разметал ее волосы, и она почувствовала себя дикой и свирепой, как гроза.

 

* * *

 

Потом они нашли септу — во всяком случае, Шейра надеялась, что это была именно она. Крыша обвалилась под весом плюща, фундамент прогнил, но внутри было теплее, чем снаружи, так что они легли спать в обнимку.

Шейра уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, Джехейрис обнял ее за плечи. Они походили на котят, греющихся на солнце.

Их, конечно, нашли, это было неизбежно.

 

* * *

 

— И это после того, что сотворил твой брат… — сказал отец, тихо и неумолимо. — Вы видели, что происходит, если ставить любовь выше интересов королевства.

Шейра потупила взгляд. Позади нее Джехейрис выглядел таким же обескураженным, как и отец, правитель Семи Королевств, — с короной, оттеняющей острые черты лица, в шелках и бархате — стоявший в этой убогой септе.

— Что? — спросила она.

— Вас предупреждали, — ответил отец. — Но мы думали, что чувство долга перевесит ваш эгоизм. Да как вы посмели!

Шейра моргнула.

— В чем вы нас обвиняете, отец?

— Ты сбежала с Джехейрисом! — взорвался тот. Шейра скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как у Джехейриса открылся рот.

— Но… но это было просто…

Ее нареченный Лютор Тирелл был дураком. Хотя Шейра обожала Королевскую Гавань и любила двор больше всего на свете, полюбить Джехейриса ей было намного легче, чем привыкнуть к Хайгардену или Лютору.

— Да. — Шейра почувствовала, как клетка судьбы захлопывается вокруг нее, почувствовала привкус крови во рту — слабый, медный. Привкус короны. — Простите нас, отец, за эгоизм.

Джехейрис внезапно шагнул вперед. Шейра ухватила его за плечо, взяла за руку и с достоинством улыбнулась в ответ на ярость, плескавшуюся в глазах отца.

 

* * *

 

Джехейрис больше всего на свете любил Шейру, и она не стеснялась этим пользоваться. Они поженились еще раз — теперь в присутствии всего королевского двора. Это не была их первая брачная церемония, но об этом знали только они.

Правда, Дейерон что-то подозревал. Он всегда умел действовать тихо — Шейра забыла об этом, когда пыталась спасти Дункана. О Дейероне всегда забывали — младший сын короля, вылитый Блэквуд. Во время свадебного пира у Шейры появилась возможность спросить, знал ли он об их плане, и предупредить, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами.

— Вы двое никогда не умели хранить секреты, — уклончиво ответил Дейерон. — Но, Шейра, как думаешь, кто сообщил отцу, что вы влюблены друг в друга?

Шейра моргнула. Она никогда об этом не задумывалась, но… мысль была интересной. Кто-то пробрался к отцу, нашептал ему на ухо гадостей. Кто-то наврал ему, а он не то чтобы поверил — но точно отмахнулся от этих слов.

— Я узнаю, кто это сделал, — сказала она, взяв Дейерона за руку. — А потом ты их убьешь. Обещай мне.

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в лоб. Больше между ними не было секретов.

 

* * *

 

Много месяцев спустя Дункан появился при дворе со своей женой. Шейра улыбалась, тонко и искренне, и позволяла леди Дженни из Старых Камней вплетать в ее темные косы красные цветы.

— Леди Дженни. – Так ее начала называть Шейра, и весь двор подхватил это обращение. — Брат рассказывал, что у вас красивый голос. Можете нам спеть?

Шейра прилагала усилия, чтобы относится к Дженни как к взрослой, а не ребенку. В ее глазах было что-то очень детское и невинное. Каждый раз, когда Шейре хотелось поворковать над ней, она напоминала себе, что простота и наивность могли быть напускными.

— Да, — ответила Дженни, закинула голову назад и запела высоким приятным голосом, как птичка. Закончив, она выпрямилась, стиснула пальцы и заговорила неожиданно пронзительным голосом: — Из всех твоих потомков только у твоего внука будут твои глаза. Первый, самый способный — из-за этого он и погибнет раньше.

У Шейры мороз побежал по коже, но она только вежливо сложила руки и невозмутимо улыбнулась.

— Я и не знала, что мой брат женился на провидице. Пойдемте, миледи. Давайте займемся делами более насущными, чем бесплодные попытки заглянуть в будущее.

 

* * *

 

Эйерис был… сложным мальчиком.

Шейра, конечно, любила его — так же сильно, как Джехейриса или Дункана. Но она не была создана для материнства, как и ее мать, Бета Блэквуд, которая никогда не была идеалом родителя. Шейра оказалась такой же.

Но Эйериса было непросто любить. Внешне он был похож на Джехейриса — вплоть до манеры морщиться от злости — и демонстрировал эгоизм Дункана, не обладая мягкостью ни того, ни другого. Поначалу Шейра пыталась воспитывать его, но мальчик немедленно сбегал к отцу или деду и ревел – и тот, и другой брали его на руки и неодобрительно смотрели на Шейру, словно она была во всем виновата.

У Шейры после этого опускались руки.

Оставалось только надеяться, что следующий ребенок будет послушнее.

 

* * *

 

Шел восьмой месяц ее беременности.  Шейра, бережно поддерживая живот,  свободной рукой махала толпе  из своего паланкина по дороге к причалу. Толпа не слишком рассыпалась в проявлениях любви к принцессам, как обычно, но шумела довольно сильно, отчего Шейра вздрагивала.

Она поцеловала Рейль в обе щеки, а затем наблюдала, как сестра поднималась на корабль, который увезет ее в Штормовой Предел.

— Береги себя, — прошептала Шейра, крепко обнимая сестру. – Будь в добром здравии. Если я тебе понадоблюсь — по любому поводу — дай мне знать. Я приду, Рей. Клянусь.

— Я выполню свой долг, — ответила Рейль и улыбнулась, хотя в глазах стояли слезы. — Ты все делаешь из любви, Шейра, а я — из чувства долга. Кто-то же из нас должен слушать веления сердца, как наш отец, а не доводы рассудка.

— А кто-то из нас должен продолжать дело матери, — ответила Шейра и обняла сестру еще раз. – Ей стоило немало трудов утихомирить Штормовой Предел, когда Дункан разорвал помолвку с дочерью лорда Лионеля.

На обратном пути паланкин за что-то зацепился и перевернулся. Кажется, она закричала. Следующее воспоминание — она прижата к каменной стене, а сир Дункан прикрывает ее, его меч покрыт кровью — ослепительно яркой в сильном солнечном свете. Шейра сделала глубокий вдох, потом выдох и выпрямила спину, чтобы выглядеть как Висенья Таргариен на старинных гобеленах.

“Я принцесса из рода старой Валирии. — Кровь заливала ее светлое платье. Шейра не отвела взгляд, только подняла голову выше. – Вам не под силу убить меня”.

На другой стороне улицы она заметила что-то светлое и очень знакомое и подумала: “Это Джехейрис”. У нее задрожали руки, она постаралась успокоиться, разглаживая руками складки на платье.

— Там Джехейрис, — громко сказала она Дункану, но вопли толпы заглушили ее слова. — Он… Вы должны его спасти.

Дункан ее не услышал. Шейра в ужасе наблюдала, как кто-то из толпы схватил Джехейриса за волосы и повалил на землю. Шейра рванулась вперед, но большой живот мешал ей…

Вдруг мир исчез за красной пеленой, между ногами стало мокро.

“Слишком рано", — подумала она, а затем наступила чернота.

 

* * *

 

В ее сне всюду царила темнота.

Шейра не чувствовала боли и страха. Она отдыхала в мире и спокойствии, и даже холод не мешал погружаться в тишину. Потом забрезжил свет — огарок свечи выхватил из темноты лицо старухи.

Она коснулась рукой шеи Шейры.

— У тебя еще есть время, — сказала она. Ее пальцы внезапно превратились в когти, — жарко, больно — старуха дернула ее на себя, все засияло…

— У тебя еще есть время, — повторила она. — Но его мало, милая. 

 

* * *

 

Очнувшись, Шейра первым делом почувствовала, как раскалывается голова. Ей снились крики и багровое марево, какой-то кошмар. Она медленно открыла глаза.

— Ты очнулась?

Она поморщилась и повернулась к Дейерону.

— Я… Да, — сказала она, скривившись от звука своего хриплого грубого  голоса. — Я не… Что произошло?

— У тебя дочь, — сказал Дейерон, вздернув бровь. Резкий тон не скрыл беспокойство в его голосе. — По дороге из гавани толпа сошла с ума. Наверное, ты переволновалась.

Память возвращалась отрывками, Шейра резко села в кровати.

— Где Джехейрис?

— С ним все в порядке, — Дейерон положил руку ей на плечо и заставил лечь. — С ним все в порядке, Шейра.

— Я видела…

— Да, но я его прикрыл. Я защитил его. — Дейерон внимательно оглядел ее. — С ним все в порядке. Он с твоей дочерью. Мы все очень за тебя волновались, ты спала почти неделю.

— Неделю? – поразилась Шейра.

— Да. – Он придвинулся к ней, и по этому движению Шейра поняла, что Дейерон всерьез беспокоится за нее. — Мейстеры говорили, что ты умрешь, но потом… В общем, тебе стало лучше.

— Как это произошло? — с подозрением спросила Шейра.

— Ну, — медленно и неохотно начал он, — Дженни привела подругу. И тебе стало лучше.

Свет, боль. Шейра постаралась не вспоминать свой ночной кошмар, но дар провидения было у нее в крови. Дейенис Провидица предвидела гибель Валирии, верно? Возможно, не все это выдумка.

— Да, — негромко сказала она и тихо добавила: — Теперь я очнулась, Дейерон. Пора бы тебе послать кого-нибудь за мейстером.

 

* * *

 

У Джехейриса появился новый шрам на щеке. Шейра очень нежно коснулась его пальцем, а затем посмотрела на младенца у него на руках.

“Волосы светлые”, — улыбнувшись, подумала она. У девочки был носик  Шейры, а когда она открыла сонные глазки, они оказались лиловыми. Дочь своего отца.

— Ты дал ей имя? — спросила Шейра, взяв дочку на руки.

— Да, — ответил он, садясь на стул возле кровати. Приглядевшись, Шейра заметила, что Джехейрис выглядел усталым: синяки под глазами, отросшая щетина на щеках. — Сейра.

Сейра.

Шейра прижала девочку к груди.

— Джехейрис...

Он посмотрел на Шейру. В его глазах не было слез, один лишь дикий страх. Джехейрис наклонился и коснулся ее руки.

— Я так испугался, — прошептал он. — Все мейстеры говорили, что ты умрешь. Я был уверен, что отец заставит меня жениться второй раз. Мне принесли ребенка, и мать сказала, что мне лучше заботиться о ней, чем сидеть у твоей постели.

— Мама всегда лучше управлялась с живыми, — сухо отозвалась Шейра, чтобы скрыть удивление.

Она никогда не думала, что чувства Джехейриса к ней столь глубоки. Их любовь не сотрясала небосвод, хотя менестрели все равно слагали о ней прекрасные песни. Их любовь родилась из чувства долга и, возможно, непокорности.

Но это откровение застало ее врасплох, что случалось редко. Шейра гордилась своей проницательностью. Сейчас она была ошарашена: если она пропустила безумную влюбленность Джехейриса, что еще могло пройти мимо ее наблюдательных глаз?

— Ты не можешь умереть, — сказал, нет, скорее, приказал Джехейрис.

Шейра потянулась и зажала его руку между своей ладонью и спеленатыми ножками дочери.

— Не умру, — пообещала она, потому что ей миновало всего девятнадцать лет, она была молода и полна сил. — Но я не назову дочь в честь женщины, сбежавшей в Эссос, дорогой. И не в честь меня.

— Тогда…

— Назовем ее в честь сестры, — сказала Шейра, проведя пальцем по носику и щечке дочери. — Рейла.

— Если ты не умрешь, — с облегчением произнес Джехейрис, — можешь назвать ее как пожелаешь. Но у меня есть более важные новости. — Он замялся, и Шейра почувствовала, как его сердце забилось сильнее. — Та лесная ведьма, которая тебя спасла, кое-что сказала мне прежде, чем ушла.

— Что именно?

— Что Азор Ахай родится у потомков Эйериса… И Рейлы. Если цена твоей жизни — их свадьба, я с радостью ее заплачу.

Шейра целую минуту не могла понять, о чем речь, но когда сообразила, похолодела.

— Они еще дети, — медленно сказала она. – Это же просто дети.

—  Думаешь, я этого не знаю?

— Твоей дочери меньше двух недель! — Шейра попыталась сесть, ее голос все повышался. — А ты заводишь речь о свадьбе! Неважно, что сказала какая-то ведьма — тебе, мне, любому человеку при этом богами забытом дворе. Нельзя обменивать жизнь на свадьбу, Джехейрис. Ты дурак, раз поверил ей.

— Я тебя люблю, — огрызнулся он. Шейра так сильно прижала Рейлу к себе, что девочка расплакалась. — Я не…

— ...она просто мошенница…

— …рисковать твоей жизнью…

— Что происходит? — В дверях стояла Бета, переводя взгляд с одного на другую.

Шейра покраснела и отвернулась. Через секунду Джехейрис подхватил Рейлу и вышел из покоев.

— Знаешь, — сказала Бета, улыбнувшись уголками губ, — я раньше не видела, чтобы вы вели себя как супруги.

 

* * *

 

Шейра больше всего любила Дункана, а ее больше всего любил Джехейрис, но их родители любили Дейерона больше остальных детей. Даже когда он разорвал помолвку, ни Бета, ни Эйегон не осудили его, потому что Дейерон был добрее и мягче всех своих братьев и сестер, и всегда находился в их тени.

Несколько недель спустя Шейра пришла к нему.

— Джехейрис не перестает говорить о пророчестве, — сказала она. — Говорит, его произнесла ведьма, которую привела Дженни.

— ...да.

— Я хочу найти эту женщину, — Шейра скрестила руки на груди.

— Ты думаешь, я поеду с тобой? — Дейерон выглядел растерянным.

Если когда-нибудь и существовал Таргариен, способный путешествовать по Вестеросу, не привлекая к себе внимания, это был неприметный  Дейерон. Только он мог стать достойным сопровождающим.

— Конечно же да, Дейерон, — нетерпеливо ответила Шейра и, едва дождавшись, пока тот переварит новость, направилась к конюшням.

 

* * *

 

— Ты защитил Джехейриса.

— Да.

— Если не будешь осторожен, — сказала Шейра, — мать найдет тебе жену в Просторе.

“Если не будешь осторожен, — подумала она, — то умрешь”.

Дункан был ее сердцем, Джехейрис — душой, а Дейерон — щитом и мечом. Много лет назад, в день ее свадьбы, он обещал защищать ее и не собирался нарушать свою клятву. Шейра доверяла ему больше всех на свете.

— Отослать меня со двора оказалось недостаточно? — с горечью произнес он.

— Ты принц, — мягко напомнила Шейра. — Твоя связь с Генри Норриджем не может длиться вечно. Дейерон, ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Шейра… — поморщился он.

— Но эта связь необязательно должна оборваться прямо сейчас.

—  В каком смысле? — осторожно переспросил он.

— Ты защитил Джехейриса. — Шейра хищно ухмыльнулась. — Продолжай его защищать, а я позабочусь о том, чтобы мать тебе больше не докучала с невестами.

Дейерон сощурился, и после длительного раздумья кивнул.

 

* * *

 

Ведьма жила в крохотном домике, едва больше собачьей конуры. Шейра оставила Дейерона возиться с лошадьми и направилась внутрь. Внутри лачуга выглядела не лучше, чем снаружи. Там было тесно и жарко, всюду валялись разбросанные вещи, потолок был такой низкий, что невысокой Шейре приходилось наклонять голову.

— Принцесса Шейра, — раздался голос.

Шейра развернулась, сжав кулаки.

По телу разлился страх, Шейра почувствовала привкус дыма, только лишь  взглянув на женщину из своего кошмара. Тем не менее, она выпрямилась и откинула назад волосы.

— Ты рассказала моему мужу пророчество, — тихо начала она. — Я тоже хочу услышать его.

— Твой муж заключил со мной сделку, — ответила ведьма. — Что ты можешь мне предложить?

— Что обычно… предлагают?

У ведьмы заблестели глаза, взгляд стал жестким и холодным. Шейра видела в нем тысячу пожаров и сдержала порыв потереть шею — там, где во сне ведьма вонзала в нее когти.

— Кровь, — беззаботно ответила ведьма.

Шейра чуть не задохнулась от ярости.

— Ты сказала моему мужу, что Азор Ахай будет потомком наших детей, — ответила она. — Ты знаешь — должна знать — что они слишком юны. Если не вмешаться, Джехейрис сломает им жизнь. Мне придется потратить много времени, чтобы заставить его переменить это решение. Ты мне должна — в этом вся суть. Я не отдам тебе свою кровь.

Ведьма глядела на нее мутными серыми глазами и молчала. Шейре было девятнадцать лет — степенный возраст. Она смело смотрела ведьме в глаза.

— Хорошо, — ответила ведьма. — Тогда я скажу три вещи, принцесса, три вещи, которые видела во сне.

Шейра кивнула.

— Во-первых, мне снился дождь из горящих стрел, падающих на поле синей травы, пока от поля не остался только пепел. Во-вторых, мне снились крыса, ястреб и свинья, собирающиеся полакомиться золотой кровью, раня принца без королевских одеяний в самое сердце. И наконец, мне снилась принцесса с белыми как кость волосами, спрыгнувшая с крыши в ревущий океан, обезумев от горя.

— Единственная светловолосая принцесса на этих землях — Рейль. — И в ужасе повторила самой себе: — Рейль.

 

* * *

 

— Мне нужно ехать в Штормовые земли, — заявила Шейра, в панике рывком запрыгивая в седло.

Дейерон замялся от неожиданности.

— А теперь что случилось? Шейра, мы только что сюда приехали!

— Она говорит, что Рейль собирается себя убить, — отрезала Шейра. — Ты должен отправиться в Королевскую Гавань. А я — к сестре.

 

* * *

 

Но у Рейль все было прекрасно.

Насколько Шейра могла судить, Ормунд Баратеон оказался добрым и хорошим человеком, не склонным к приступам ярости, которыми славился его отец. Рейль выглядела счастливее, чем когда-либо в столице.

“Ведьма соврала”, — с облегчением подумала Шейра. Осталось только убедить в этом Джехейриса и как можно скорее заставить его отказаться от плана поженить их детей.

 

* * *

 

Два года спустя Шейра находилась в Королевской Гавани.

Дейерон вернулся в Простор вместе со своим рыцарем, сиром Норриджем, а  Джехейрис с Дунканом отправились в Речные земли, чтобы навестить семейство Талли.

Эйерис играл на роскошном ковре, а мать качала на коленях Рейлу, воркуя над ней. Шейра перебирала пряжу, отрезала нитки и улыбалась. Это была мирная сцена, куда более мирная, чем все, к чему она привыкла. Даже когда служанка принесла суп из капусты, а Эйерис его разлил, умиротворение не исчезло.

— Попробуй, — сказала Бета, держа ложку у рта Эйериса. — Это вкусный суп, милый, видишь? — Она съела ложку супа и улыбнулась.

А потом начала медленно задыхаться.

Шейра испугалась и побежала за помощью.

 

* * *

 

— Какой смысл в Королевских гвардейцах? — спросила Шейра, как только отец вышел из покоев матери.

— Шейра, не сейчас…

— Какой смысл в Королевских гвардейцах? — с яростью повторила она. — Они словно обычные придворные в замке! Они просто стояли и смотрели, как мама задыхается. Стояли и смотрели.

— Шейра, — тихо повторил отец.

— Вы не доверяете Домам Простора, но все равно даете Хайтауэру  должность в Королевской гвардии.

— И чья это вина?

Шейра едва не вздрогнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Моя, — ровным голосом признала она. — Моя и Джехейриса. И Дейерона, вашего любимчика, — но в ваших глазах эти вещи никогда не станут равнозначными, верно? — Она покачала головой. — Я не это хотела сказать, отец, но если вы даете Хайтауэрам положение…

— Хватит, — оборвал ее Эйегон, сверкнув глазами — его взгляд пугал не на шутку. Шейра подумала, что если она сама так выглядит в гневе, не удивительно, что окружающие немедленно тушуются. — Твоя мать вчера едва не умерла, а ты обсуждаешь Королевскую гвардию. Оставь меня, Шейра, пока я окончательно не вышел из себя.

— Если вы не хотите менять гвардейцев короля, создайте хотя бы отдельную гвардию для охраны королевы… Отец…

Эйегон больше всех гордился Дунканом, Шейру любил сильнее, чем Рейль, а Дейерона — сильнее Шейры, но всегда несколько пренебрежительно относился к Джехейрису. Шейра никогда не понимала, почему Джехейрис избегал стычек с отцом, а сейчас, ощутив на себе всю тяжесть его недовольства, почувствовала, как сильно сжалось сердце.

Но Шейра не была Джехейрисом. Даже с обрывающимся от ужаса сердцем она держала спину прямо.

— Отправляйся в Штормовые земли, — отрезал Эйегон, развернулся и вышел.

 

* * *

 

Два года спустя Шейра все еще жила в Штормовых землях с Рейль.

Эйегон не был злопамятным, но прежде никогда не сталкивался с человеком, столь же упрямым, как и он сам. Шейра могла бы вернуться в столицу через несколько недель, изобразив раскаяние или предав забвению тот злополучный разговор.

Вместо этого Шейра постоянно посылала отцу воронов с единственным сообщением: “Создайте гвардию королевы, и я вернусь”.

Она утверждала, что это не изгнание, а семейный разлад. Разве Алисанна не прожила два года на Драконьем Камне во время второго раздора с мужем? Шейра не соглашалась идти на уступки, даже если пришлось бы ждать несколько десятилетий. Она умела быть терпеливой.

 

* * *

 

Мир между Штормовым Пределом и Королевской Гаванью так и не воцарился окончательно, однако в Пределе было тихо и по утрам расходились грозовые тучи. Дикая красота этих земель отличалась от изобилия красок Королевской Гавани.

Рейль родила двоих детей, как и Шейра: мальчика и девочку. Они были почти ровесниками Эйегона и Рейлы. Мальчик, Стеффон, был сообразительным и веселым. Девочка унаследовала внешность Баратеонов, но ее невозмутимое спокойствие было точно от Рейль.

Сестра настояла на том, чтобы назвать детей по собственному желанию. Стеффон — хорошее имя в семье Баратеонов, но Ровена — имя из Долины. Рейль могла дать дочери семейное имя Таргариенов, но настояла на своем.

— Я решила, что хочу одного ребенка с моими волосами, — смеясь, рассказала она, когда Шейра потребовала объяснений. — С волосами, светлыми как лунный свет, потому что я это заслужила. Знаешь, что значит “Ровена”? Светловолосая. Я молилась всем богам и Ормунду рассказала. Роды были тяжелыми… Я заболела, а когда пришла в себя, Ормунд уже дал ей имя “Ровена” — так, как я и хотела.

Ее мягкая улыбка говорила об Ормунде Баратеоне больше любых слов. Шейра вздохнула и успокоилась.

Она шла по вересковой пустоши, укутавшись в шаль, а ветер играл ее волосами. Сильный порыв ветра чуть не сбил Стеффона с ног, Шейра не дала ему упасть и завела себе за спину.

— Тебе же не нравятся скалы.

Рейль вздохнула.

— Не нравятся. — Она хихикнула, но быстро посерьезнела. — Но… мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Помнишь Эйлору?

— Нашу… тетку?

— Она двоюродная сестра отца, — сказала, скривившись, Рейль. — Последние несколько лет она жила на Драконьем Камне. Несколько дней назад она выбросилась из окна. На море был шторм, ее тело наверняка не найдут. Ормунд только сейчас получил сообщение.

_Принцесса с белыми как кость волосами, спрыгнувшая с крыши в ревущий океан, обезумев от горя_.

— Дункан всегда был к ней привязан, — медленно произнесла Шейра с ужасом. — Что с ней сталось?

— Она много лет назад случайно убила своего брата-мужа. После этого несчастья она сильно изменилась, — Рейль пожала плечами. — В любом случае я хотела тебе сказать, что Дунк хочет, чтобы мы поехали на Драконий камень попрощаться с ней, даже если тело так и не найдут.

“Сошла с ума”, — подумала Шейра и молча кивнула.

— Мы поедем вместе, — сказала она и отвернулась, глядя на океан. Далеко внизу волны разбивались о песок.

 

* * *

 

На похоронах было много слез и воспоминаний. Эйлора сошла с ума от горя много лет назад, но она была доброй женщиной и переживала самый тяжелый период в своей жизни. По ней скучали.

— Ей стало лучше, — рассказал Дункан. — Я не… но потом был маскарад.

От усталости у него покраснели глаза, словно он тер их, пытаясь скрыть слезы. Шейра погладила его по плечу и кивнула.

— К ней подошла женщина и увела ее. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Она была великолепна: голубые перья, мирийское кружево, маска, похожая на голову дракона. Она сказала, что хочет только поговорить. Эйлора не возражала. Но в ту же ночь Эйлора выбросилась из окна самой высокой башни.

“Кто-то хотел убить Эйериса”, — вспомнила Шейра. Покушение на жизнь матери едва не увенчалось успехом, и с тех пор Бета была сама не своя. Странные совпадения — в столице взбунтовалась толпа именно в тот день, когда Рейль уезжала в Штормовые земли, — такого не случалось ни до, ни после. А сейчас кто-то — возможно — убил женщину из рода Таргариенов.

Если лесная ведьма права, умрет еще один принц.

“Так выглядит подготовка к восстанию, — подумала Шейра. — Так выглядит тщательно продуманное восстание”. Если это действительно был зреющий мятеж, Шейра знала, что делать.

Она повернулась к брату.

— Где ты держишь воронов?

 

* * *

 

У всех на глазах стояли слезы, кроме одного человека.

Шейра следила за Дейнорой Таргариен — сухощавой женщиной с пронзительным взглядом, единственной сестрой Эйлоры и матерью Мейегора. Она должна была оплакивать сестру, однако выглядела напряженной, а когда думала, что ее никто не видит, казалась торжествующей.

После того, как отец Шейры занял престол, Дейнора взяла сына и уехала в Эссос. Она вернулась всего два года назад — Мейегора с ней не было. Эйлора была ее единственной близкой родственницей после смерти родителей, брата и мужа.

Однако Дейнора не выглядела опечаленной смертью сестры.

Поговорив с Дунканом во время церемонии, той же ночью Шейра, притворившись служанкой, скрыла волосы под  старой накидкой и пробралась в комнаты Дейноры. Она не знала точно, что искать, но была уверена, что поймет, как только найдет этот предмет.

Под платьями из Эссоса Шейра обнаружила голубую с серебром маску, украшенную перьями и мирийским кружевом. Ее сердце забилось быстрее.

— Ты меня раскрыла, — раздался голос Дейноры.

Шейра не услышала, как открылась дверь, но это было уже не важно. Холодный тон Дейноры, отсутствие паники в ее словах и действиях вызывало тревогу.

— Когда мы с Джехейрисом были маленькими, — спокойно начала Шейра, — то всем окружающим мы давали прозвища. Еще до того, как отец стал королем. Знаете, как мы называли вас?

— Да. — Дейнора закрыла за собой дверь. — Ястреб. Вы никогда не умели хранить секреты. Половина двора знала ваши тайные прозвища.

_Крыса, ястреб и свинья, устраивающиеся полакомиться золотой кровью, раня принца без королевских одеяний в самое сердце._

Шейра сделала глубокий вдох, потом выдох. “Если ты ястреб, то я должна найти крысу и свинью”.

— Вы убили собственную сестру, — сказала Шейра.

— Моя сестра совершила самоубийство, — улыбнулась та.

— Эйлора была доброй женщиной.

— Она была дурой, — возразила Дейнора. — Много лет назад Эйлора убила нашего брата и долго сходила с ума, а все остальные… ее просто жалели. Твой брат даже позволил ей остаться здесь, на Драконьем Камне, словно она наследница замка! А мне — после всех трагедий, после смерти Эйериона — мне велели уехать. Меня с позором изгнали в Эссос!

— Ваш сын…

— Мейегор — хороший мальчик, — негромко сказала Дейнора. — Он достоин трона куда больше твоего отца. И уж точно из него выйдет король лучше твоего дурака-брата.

— Так вам нужен Железный трон. — Шейра смяла маску в руках, порвав кружева. — Но зачем вы устроили все это? Ради чего?

— Я бы и раньше это сделала, — отмахнулась Дейнора, — Я много раз пыталась. Ты знаешь, насколько просто науськать толпу в Королевской Гавани? И это я заставила нескольких служанок сказать Эйегону, что они видели, как вы с Джехейрисом обжимаетесь по углам. Бета была вне себя от ярости. Я даже пыталась убить твоего дорогого сыночка, но вышло даже лучше. — Она улыбнулась еще шире. — Когда Бета лежала при смерти, а ты уехала из столицы, я с легкостью провела в город наемников из Простора.

— И убили Эйлору, — оцепенело произнесла Шейра.

Дейнора сделала шаг вперед, Шейра — назад.

— Теперь все вы собрались здесь, верно? — ухмыльнулась Дейнора. — Таргариены на Драконьем Камне и в Королевской Гавани. Армия наемников прибыла в столицу из Арбора два дня назад, пока вы здесь оплакивали мою бедную сестру.

“Именно так выглядит восстание”, — подумала Шейра.

— Вы забыли об одном из нас. — Дейнора сощурилась от удивления, а Шейра натянуто улыбнулась. — Джехейрис в столице с нашими родителями и детьми. Дункан, Рейль и я здесь. Но у моих родителей пятеро детей.

Торжество на лице Дейноры сменилось замешательством, а затем ужасом.

— Как вы думаете, где сейчас Дейерон? — холодно спросила Шейра.

— Неважно, — ответила Дейнора, подхватив пышные юбки. — Я просто тебя убью, и все закончится.

— Я уже отослала ему ворона, — помертвевшим голосом ответила Шейра и добавила громче: — Давай!

Рейль вышла из тени за спиной Дейноры и без колебаний ударила ее бутылкой по голове. Побледнев, она посмотрела на сестру.

— Это же…

— Отправляйся к отцу, — сказала Шейра, вручив ей смятую маску. — Забирай Дейнору и заставь его созвать знамена. Тебя он послушает.

— А ты?

— Я отправляюсь на юг. — Шейра улыбнулась и быстро поцеловала сестру в лоб. — Дейерону нужна армия, и я знаю, где ее достать.

 

* * *

 

Неделю спустя Шейра получила от Дейерона письмо.

 

_Рансфорд Редвин признался: армия наемников направляется к столице. Ее возглавляет Мейегор, сын Эйериона. Редвин позволил их кораблям пристать к берегу из-за оскорбления, нанесенного его жене, когда вы с Джехейрисом сбежали. Гарт Тирелл также находится подле Мейегора._

_Шейра, мне нужна армия и быстро, если мы хотим остановить этих наемников._

_Дейерон_

 

Женой Рансфорда Редвина была Селия Талли, а братом Гарта Тирелла — Лютор Тирелл, бывшие нареченные Джейхериса и Шейры.

Эти новости подтвердили слова Дейноры. Впору было впасть в панику, однако по настоянию Шейры Ормунд Баратеон созвал свои знамена, и в течение недели армия Штормовых земель должна была выступить против мятежников.

“Я нашла ястреба, — подумала Шейра, проводя пальцем по письму брата. —  А Гарта Тирелла Дейерон часто называл Гартом Тучным. Значит, я нашла свинью. Но кто крыса? Рансфорд Редвин? Его жена? Крысой может быть кто угодно”.

 

* * *

 

_Будь осторожен,_ — написала в ответ Шейра, не сомневаясь, что брат и так последует этому совету. — _Будь смелым._

 

* * *

 

Ормунд выдвинулся со своей армией и, соединившись с войском Дейерона, принял бой с наемниками на пересечении Мандера и Синего ручья. Той ночью Дейерон снова прислал ворона Шейре.

 

_Некоторые дома Простора присоединились к наемникам под началом Гарта Тирелла. Я их не знаю, но их много. Вот знамена, которые часто появляются: красное яблоко на желтом поле, три дубовых листа на золотом, виноградная гроздь на синем, горящие стрелы на синем, черно-желтые полосы. Это настоящий мятеж. Попроси отца как можно скорее прислать войска._

 

Шейра уже просила отца, однако собрать армии Речных земель, Долины и Западных земель было непростым и небыстрым делом.

Но ее беспокоило не это. В последнем письме было что-то тревожное, что не давало ей покоя, но она не могла понять, что именно. Во время войны нельзя было  игнорировать подобные предчувствия.

Она весь вечер изучала письмо Дейерона, но так ничего и не решила,  поэтому отправилась хоть немного поспать.

 

* * *

 

Во сне ястребы выклевывали глаза Дейерону, пока его кровь не полилась по земле рекой, в которой Шейра чуть не утонула. А затем красный поток превратился в пламя, и она закричала. Огонь выворачивал кости…

От ее крика все растаяло, Шейра уперлась ладонями в землю, ничего не понимая. Земля была синей как океан, но не мокрой. Она не успела обдумать происходящее, потому что раздался свист. Шейра посмотрела вверх и увидела единственную горящую стрелу, упавшую на синюю землю и поджегшую ее как сухой хворост или траву.

“Синяя трава”, — подумала Шейра и проснулась, всхлипнув от ужаса.

_Раня принца без королевских одеяний в самое сердце._

Дейерон не был похож на Таргариена, он унаследовал внешность матери, Беты Блэквуд.

Шейра знала, на чьем знамени есть горящие стрелы на синем поле — Норриджи. Семья любовника Дейерона, его дорогого рыцаря. В битве Дейерон всегда держался рядом с ним и не ожидал от него ножа в спину. Если Генри Норридж еще не сообщил Дейерону, что его семья выступила против королевской власти, то уже и не скажет.

Она схватила плащ и побежала вниз по лестнице, направляясь к конюшням.

— Подготовьте мне коня, — бросила она. Конюшие нерешительно замялись.

— Миледи… — начал было один.

— Ваша светлость, — отрезала Шейра. — И подготовьте мне коня, иначе я сожгу вас заживо в главном зале до рассвета. Живее.

 

* * *

 

Она влетела в лагерь, пригибаясь к шее коня.

Солнце только появилось над горизонтом, караульные вытаращились, когда она спрыгнула перед ними на мокрую траву. Все караульные бодрствовали и бдительно следили за подступами к лагерю, а это означало, что совсем недавно отгремела битва.

— Кто идет? — спросил один из стражей.

Шейра стянула капюшон и уставилась на них. Сердце билось в горле.

— Шейра Таргариен, сестра-жена наследного принца Джехейриса, старшая дочь короля. Я пришла увидеться с братом.

Они замерли. Болезненная вязкая тишина заполняла пространство между ними.

Шейра ощутила страх.

— Где он? — требовательно спросила она. — Где Дейерон? — Все караульные неловко отводили взгляд, Шейра тряхнула головой и выпрямилась. — Отведите меня к нему.

— Ваша светлость, — прошелестел один из стражей. — Лучше мы отведем вас  к старшему. Лорд Баратеон там.

— Хорошо.

 

* * *

 

В то утро по лагерю разнесся одинокий долгий крик, полный боли.

Все в Вестеросе знали о доброте и красоте принцессы Шейры, ее любви к семье — столь же сильной, как у доброй королевы Алисанны.

Шейра, увидев труп брата, кричала, не переставая, и не отходила от него целый день.

 

* * *

 

Шейра никогда не была близка с Дейероном также, как с Дунканом, Джехейрисом или Рейль. Она питала к нему родственные чувства, которые были основаны скорее на  обоюдном признании способностей друг друга. Оба они видели мир таким, как есть, принимали его и подстраивали под себя.

Он был ее мечом и щитом, мстящей дланью, которую она только недавно начала использовать с устрашающей эффективностью.

В любом случае он не заслужил подобной смерти.

На поле битвы он и Ормунд сражались раздельно, поэтому никто не знал, как именно погиб Дейерон. Но Шейра видела кровь на груди брата и все поняла. Она целый день оплакивала его, а затем взяла себя в руки и пошла к Ормунду.

— Генри Норридж? – Полувопрос, полуутверждение.

— Погиб, — ответил Ормунд. — Мы нашли его рядом с твоим братом. У него была ножевая рана в сердце. Я… — он помедлил и положил руку ей на плечо. — Зазубренное лезвие и такой изгиб клинка редкость даже для Эссоса. Твоего брата и сира Генри убили одним оружием.

Если Ормунд хотел ее утешить, то ничего не вышло. Шейра рассмеялась — негромко и горько.

— Норриджи — предатели, — сказала она со слезами на глазах. У нее дрожали  руки. — Генри Норридж убил моего брата, а потом убил себя, не справившись с болью. — Она сжала кулаки, вспомнив ужасную маску Дейноры и ненависть в ее глазах. — Я их уничтожу, — прошептала она. Шейра никогда не предсказывала будущее, однако сейчас она точно знала, что ее слова обязательно сбудутся.

 

* * *

 

— Вот три приказа, которые вы должны исполнить, — заявила Шейра Лютору Тиреллу, войдя в Хайгарден.

Он не оказал сопротивления, и только поэтому остался в живых. Тело Дейерона находилось всего в нескольких шагах от этого никчемного пустоголового отброса.

Она всем отомстит, даже если умрет.

— Я не убью вашу жену и сыновей, — холодно продолжила она. — Я прощу Простору его прегрешения. Но перед этим произойдут три вещи, это вам понятно?

— Я не…

— Или, — жестко продолжила она, — я сожгу Хайгарден и буду попивать золотое арборское вино, пока будет гореть Простор. Помните, лорд Тирелл, что случилось с Гарденерами, выступившими против Эйегона Завоевателя? Они умерли, все до единого. При этом они не убили брата Эйегона. — Она вздернула голову, чтобы все увидели блеск лиловых глаз. — А вы убили моего.

Лютор сглотнул.

— Какие три приказа? — медленно произнес он.

— Во-первых, ваш брат никогда не выйдет за стены Хайгардена. Если Гарт Тирелл хоть раз шагнет за пределы замка до конца жизни, он ее лишится. Во-вторых, вы перевешаете всех Норриджей мужского пола в Просторе в течение ближайших двух недель.

— Всех? — поперхнулся Лютор.

— В результате их заговора погиб мой брат, — прищурилась Шейра. — Я могла бы убить вашего брата, лорд Лютор, но не стала. Мы, Таргариены, не прощаем попыток поднять восстание. Норриджи заплатят кровью за кровь.

— А третье условие?

— Вы будете поддерживать Таргариенов, — сказала Шейра. — Я хочу, чтобы вы сегодня подтвердили свои клятвы верности на виду у всех вассалов. Я хочу, чтобы вы публично отреклись от действий брата, наложили запрет на торговлю арборским вином в Просторе на пять лет и передали мне корону Мейегара. И если в будущем нам потребуется помощь, вы беспрекословно ее окажете.

Повисла долгая мучительная пауза — затем Лютор кивнул.

 

* * *

 

С тех пор Тиреллы всегда были преданы королевской семье.

 

* * *

 

Шейра вернулась в столицу с телом Дейерона.

Она много часов уговаривала себя сдерживаться при отце, но увидев его, разрыдалась и не могла остановиться, даже когда Эйегон обнял ее.

— Милая, — начал он, заставив ее посмотреть на себя. Его глаза сильно блестели. — Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать. Когда две недели назад прилетел ворон… — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Бета долго болела. И это ужасное известие оказалось последней каплей…

— Отец… — прошептала Шейра в ужасе.

Он посмотрел на нее и обнял еще крепче.

— В ту ночь она умерла, — прошептал он.

Шейра не могла говорить, она лишь оцепенело и безучастно смотрела в одну точку перед собой. Она впервые хоронила близких.

 

* * *

 

Рейль обняла ее, как только Шейра вошла в замок. Джехейрис обнимал ее за плечи, когда горел погребальный костер, на котором лежали и мать, и брат. Поначалу между Шейрой и Джехейрисом не было особой любви, однако позже она все-таки появилась.

Тихая, ровная, глубокая. Они были драконами, выбравшими друг друга на всю жизнь. Шейра не могла представить мир, где все было бы иначе.

 

* * *

 

— Если хочешь их поженить, — продолжила Шейра, высоко держа голову, — то приставь к Рейле охрану. Обещай мне, Джехейрис. Поклянись своей жизнью! У Рейлы будет охрана, верная только ей одной. Назови их Черными плащами, если хочешь, но обеспечь безопасность дочери.

— Если я соглашусь на это условие, — медленно ответил Джехейрис, — ты меня поддержишь?

— Мы с Дейероном ходили к лесной ведьме. Я слышала все, ее пророчество сбывается. — Шейра сглотнула. — Если обещанный принц родится у потомков Эйериса и Рейлы, тогда они должны пожениться. Но ты будешь ее защищать, когда она станет королевой, ты меня понял?

— Ты поговоришь об этом с отцом?

— Да, — ответила Шейра.

Джехейрис от души улыбнулся. Шейра шагнула в его объятия.

 

* * *

 

На смертном одре Джехейрис пытался сказать сыну, чтобы тот создал гвардию королевы, но из-за хрипов и сильной одышки не мог говорить. Обещание, данное Шейре, умерло вместе с ним.

 

* * *

 

Бедняжка Рейла плакала на собственной свадьбе. Шейра расчесала ей волосы, чтобы они блестели, и заплела косы, которые закрепила золотыми лентами.

— Ты будешь королевой, — сказала ей Шейра, подняв ее голову за подбородок, чтобы увидеть лиловые глаза дочери. — Будешь сидеть подле Эйериса на троне. Эта… интрижка… с Бонифером Хасти ни к чему не приведет, и ты это знаешь.

— Эйерис меня ненавидит, — прошептала Рейла.

Шейра видела страх в ее прекрасных глазах.

— Возможно. Но он не причинит тебе вреда, обещаю. Скоро у тебя будет собственная охрана, милая, — люди, которые будут подчиняться только тебе. Гвардия королевы.

— Обещаешь?

Шейра наклонилась и прижалась головой ко лбу Рейлы.

— Да. Клянусь своей жизнью.

 

* * *

 

Много лет спустя Ровена, дочь Рейль, отправлялась в Долину.

— Джон Аррен уже женат, — сказала Шейра сестре. — Ты могла бы устроить ей партию получше.

— У него нет детей, — непринужденно ответила Рейль. — А… этот молод. И вообще, из каких великих наследников можно выбирать? Я подумала… через несколько лет… возможно, Эйерис. Но потом ты настояла, что его надо женить на Рейле, так что, — Рейль пожала плечами. — Наверное, Ровене понравится жить в Долине. Она всегда любила горы.

— Передай ей, что я по ней скучаю, — сказала Шейра, и эту тему они больше не поднимали.

 

* * *

 

Отец поджег Летний замок.

Когда Шейру охватило пламя, она хотела сказать: “Мне нужно еще немного времени!” Она видела, как закричал от боли отец — она не хотела так погибнуть, не хотела умереть в замке, ставшим погребальным костром для всех, кто в нем находился. Рейлы не было с ними — она со дня на день должна была родить. Шейра должна была увидеть внука, увидеть первого ребенка…

Она упала на колени и закашлялась, вдохнув дым. 

“Еще немного времени…” Нужно сказать Рейле организовать гвардию королевы. Нужно поддержать детей. Нужно смягчать самые неприятные черты характера Джехейриса. Нужно…

Было слишком жарко, чтобы плакать, иначе она бы разрыдалась. Шейра всю жизнь смотрела правде в глаза, она не отступит перед следующей истиной: ей предстоит умереть. Но еще столько надо сделать! У нее столько планов, незавершенных замыслов...

“Еще немного времени, — думала Шейра, чувствуя жар огня на шее. — Совсем чуть-чуть”.

Потом рядом оказался ее брат Дункан, он забросил ее себе на плечи и ринулся к окнам. Они находились на втором этаже, и до земли было очень высоко.

Дункан был намного крупнее сестры, и во время прыжка намеренно извернулся так, чтобы Шейра упала на него, ведь он был настоящим рыцарем. Приземлившись на траву, Шейра услышала хруст и в ужасе закричала: ее старший брат лежал рядом с неестественно вывернутой шеей и пустым взглядом.

 

* * *

 

Шейра не умерла в огне Саммерхолла, но прожила недолго.

Джехейрис короновал ее в тот же день, когда прошла его собственная церемония. Все менестрели скорбно пели о печали короля и о королеве, стоящей на пороге смерти. Шейра спала, и мейстеры говорили, что она не проснется.

Но Шейра была упряма — упряма и настойчива, в этом всегда была ее сила. Через неделю после трагедии она открыла глаза.

Рейла находилась рядом, держа на руках юного Рейегара, и встрепенулась, услышав движение.

— Мама, — начала она, коснувшись рукой шеи Шейры — единственной необожженной части тела. — Мама, мне так жаль…

Шейра говорила с трудом, горлом шла кровь. Она чувствовала, как холодеют ее ладони, как было во время рождения Рейлы. Она медленно положила дрожащую руку на голову дочери и погладила ее по щеке.

— Будь, — выдохнула она, — сильной.

Другой рукой Шейра коснулась головы Рейегара, но от боли опустила ее.

— Живи, — сказала она. На ее губах запузырилась кровь, окрасив зубы ярко-алым цветом.

 

* * *

 

Последние слова Шейры прозвучали приказом.

В конце концов, ее жизненный путь был достоин уважения.


	2. Рейла Таргариен

******Рейла Таргариен**

 

“Ваша мать, королева, всегда помнила о своем долге”, — сказал Барристан Селми Дейенерис спустя полтора десятка лет после смерти Рейлы.

Именно такой была Рейла, если описать ее несколькими словами: королева, мать, покорная женщина. Когда-то она была миловидной, но затем была сломлена и превратилась в тень прежней себя. Когда-то ее любили, но с тех пор она пережила тысячу смертей, и каждая следующая была болезненней предыдущей.

В последние годы своей жизни из всех эмоций она испытывала только печаль.

* * *

Первое воспоминание Рейлы было связано с матерью.

Шейра всегда была яркой как звезда, как солнце, как молния, как опускающийся меч. Рейла пошла в отца, она была тихой, кроткой и скромной. Она много лет пыталась стать такой же яркой, как мать — и не могла.

Первое воспоминание Рейлы…

_Солнце пригревает макушку. Большая мозолистая рука берет ее за подбородок. Пахнет жасмином. Мать подхватывает ее на руки — Рейла чувствует тепло и уют._

_— Рейль исполнила свой долг, — говорит мать, трогая пальцем носик Рейлы. — Я этого не сделала, братья тоже, но Рейль всегда высоко ценила честь. — Она громко смеется, звук вибрирует в груди. — Джехейрис хотел назвать тебя Сейра в мою честь, но я не хотела, чтобы ты сбежала в Эссос при первой же возможности. Эйерис всегда был самолюбив, а в одной семье не уживутся несколько кичливых гордецов._

_Рейла извивается, мать целует ее и ставит на землю._

_— Надеюсь, ты будешь верна долгу._

На этом воспоминание обрывается.

Именно об этом помнила Рейла, когда вошла в септу и встала на колени перед братом. Когда Эйерис хватал ее за руки, когда пугал ее, когда вдавливал в постель, когда она вскрикивала от боли — Рейла закрывала глаза и вспоминала залитую солнцем террасу и мать, пахнущую жасмином, и всегда делала то, что должна.

* * *

Однажды осенним утром, когда красные и желтые листья опадали на землю, Бонифер Хасти поцеловал ее в богороще. Рейла навсегда запомнила, как он напрягся от ее прикосновений, и помнила об этом даже в дни своего самого глубокого отчаяния.

Хасти был еще мальчиком, а не мужчиной, но он желал ее — Рейла чувствовала это так же отчетливо, как вкус его губ.

Раньше Рейла не могла этого понять,  потому что все свои чувства и помыслы она отдавала семье. Она верила в две вещи: в семью и долг — и считала, что они составляют единое целое. Но теперь она целовала Бонифера, вздрагивая от холода, не из чувства долга и не потому, что этого требовали интересы семьи.

Рейла целовала его, потому что была влюблена и юна — ничего более.

* * *

Рейла родилась слабенькой, и вечно выглядела утомленной.

Мать всегда смеялась, говоря об этом, но тем не менее беспокоилась за нее: Рейла была очень хрупкой, все время дрожала от холода или горела в лихорадке. Когда отец объявил, что она должна выйти замуж за Эйериса, мать бушевала сильнее грозы, но отец настоял на своем.

Рейла не смогла простить ему это, однако никому никогда не было дела до ее прощения или благосклонности.

Рейла родилась с печалью на душе и всю жизнь превращала ее в красоту.

* * *

В день своей свадьбы она плакала — рыдала до икоты и покрасневших глаз. У нее появилась дикая мысль: если она появится в септе, выглядя уродиной, то Эйерис отменит свадьбу, решив, что некрасивая невеста ему не подходит. Но потом в комнату вошла мать и начала расчесывать ей волосы. Рейла поняла, что назад пути нет.

— Ты будешь королевой, — сказала она. — Будешь сидеть подле Эйериса на троне. Эта… интрижка… с Бонифером Хасти ни к чему не приведет, и ты это знаешь.

“Правда?” — подумала Рейла, и невольно стиснула руки на коленях.

Два дня назад Хасти приходил к ней и надел ей на шею серебряную цепочку, сдвинув тяжелые светлые волосы.

— Я могу увезти вас отсюда, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Мы поженимся до того, как нас кто-нибудь сможет остановить.

Рейла могла бы сбежать с ним, исчезнуть, как когда-то сделали ее родители. Ее же почти назвали Сейрой, в честь матери, в честь отважной принцессы. Искушение было очень велико.

Но Рейлу не назвали Сейрой. Ее назвали в честь тетки, которая единственная из пятерых детей Эйегона Невероятного исполнила свой долг — без шума и с радостью. В конце концов у Рейлы были обязанности, и она не могла от них уклониться.

Она отказала Бониферу и держала его разбитое сердце в ладонях — нежно, как только она умела. Они больше не целовались, и она не заплакала, когда он уехал.

Рейла надела его цепочку-подарок, и сейчас касалась ее пальцами, наблюдая за матерью.

— Эйерис меня ненавидит, — сказала она вместо тысячи слов, крутившихся у нее на языке.

— Возможно, — ответила мать. — Но он не причинит тебе вреда, обещаю. Скоро у тебя будет собственная охрана, милая, — люди, которые будут подчиняться только тебе. Гвардия королевы.

“Этого будет недостаточно”, — подумала Рейла, проведя пальцами по коже под цепочкой Бонифера.

— Обещаешь?

— Да, — ответила мать. – Клянусь своей жизнью.

* * *

Этого оказалось недостаточно, и Рейла не смогла простить свою мать так же, как и отца.

* * *

Рейегар был тихим ребенком с темно-лиловыми глазами как у Шейры. Первые несколько недель Рейла брала его к себе в кровать, боясь, что мальчик умрет как ее мать. Через две недели после рождения Рейегара тело матери сожгли на погребальном костре.

Всю церемонию Рейла прижимала сына к себе. В глазах стояли слезы, она различала только пламя. Смахивая их, она заметила пепел, оседающий на голову сыну, и слезы полились быстрее.

— Прекрати, — прошипел Эйерис сбоку. Рейла попыталась подавить рыдания.

* * *

Три года спустя, когда умер отец, Рейла не плакала.

* * *

Эйерис был веселым, жизнерадостным и любвеобильным.

Рейегар походил на отца — у него были светлые волосы и его жизнелюбие. Но печаль в глазах передалась ему от матери. Она всегда плакала, глядя на своего очаровательного сообразительного сына. Что она натворила, зачем произвела его на свет, полный страданий и боли?

— Он исполнит свой долг, — однажды с удовлетворением заметил Эйерис.

Никогда в жизни Рейла не испытывала столь сильной злости.

“Долг, — подумала она с горечью. — Что долг дал мне, кроме боли? Нет. Пусть лучше живет несломленным и гордым, пусть живет ради себя, а не ради других.”

“Люби себя. — Именно этого Рейла желала для сына, желала сильнее, чем чего-либо в жизни. — Научись любить себя, дорогой сын”.

— Люби себя, — говорила она Рейегару, и когда тот выкрал Лианну Старк, Рейла не улыбнулась и не засмеялась, хотя очень хотелось.

* * *

Нужна особая сила, чтобы похоронить восемь детей и не сойти с ума.

Нужна особая сила, чтобы более десяти лет сносить подозрения и ненависть своего брата-мужа и выжить.

Нужна особая сила, чтобы несмотря на все страдания не озлобиться и остаться нежной. Доброта давалась Рейле нелегко — это был ее выбор, потому что Эйерис был жесток, потому что в одной семье не уживутся два себялюбца. Она была Таргариеном: если бы Рейла захотела, то могла бы закричать, сойти с ума, взбунтоваться.

Вместо этого Рейла вспоминала залитую солнцем террасу и смирялась.

* * *

Арианна любила смеяться, и Рейла восхищалась этим качеством.

И Арианна, и Джоанна заполняли собой пространство, всегда и везде чувствовали себя непринужденно, в то время как Рейла постоянно вздрагивала и одергивала себя. Но Арианна, не смущаясь, смеялась громко и гордо. Рейла хотела походить на Арианну и смеяться так же, как она, но затем вспоминала гримасу отвращения на лице Эйериса, когда она однажды высказала свое мнение о назначениях в Малый совет, и отворачивалась, прикусив язык.

Тем не менее, Арианна смеялась так заразительно, что даже Рейла не могла сдержать улыбку.

Однажды, смеясь, Арианна взяла Рейлу под локоть и  увела ее погулять по саду, выбрав для уединения укромную аллею. Темные волосы Арианны рассыпались по спине – горделивая красавица  выглядела как сама Дева во плоти.

— Есть… человек… в Эссосе, — тихо произнесла она, когда подруги подошли к краю скалы, на которой стоял Красный замок.

Рейла с болью в душе подумала, что всего один шаг вперед  и смерть станет избавлением после похорон стольких детей, избавлением от заключения в Твердыне Мейгора после приступа паранойи у супруга. Затем она намеренно отвернулась. Смерть не должна была обесценить долгие годы ее страданий.

— Человек? — переспросила она.

— Евнух, — кивнула Арианна. — Говорят, он знает много секретов и очень верен. — Она пристально посмотрела на Рейлу. — Тебе нужны… союзники при дворе. Верные только тебе.

— Эйерис никогда этого не допустит, — криво усмехнулась Рейла. — Ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Не говори Джоанне, — попросила Арианна. — Она заберет его себе, а потом…

— Почему ты не забрала его себе?

— Я пыталась. — Арианна кисло улыбнулась. — Он отказался. Но королеве он, вероятно, не откажет.

— Он уже отказался работать с принцессой, — сухо ответила Рейла, затем вздохнула. — Неважно, пусть остается в Эссосе. Мне он не нужен.

* * *

— Каково это? — однажды спросила Джоанна. — Носить корону?

“Это больно, — подумала Рейла. — Унизительно. Бессильно”.

— Пугающе, — сказала она вслух.

Джоанна отвернулась, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть самодовольную, снисходительную жалость во взгляде. Рейла выпрямилась, вспоминая, как держала младенца Рейегара на руках, вспоминая кровь на простынях, и подумала: “Вливай своих дочерей в мою корону, а я буду смотреть, как они там плавятся. Вам, золотым Ланнистерам, легко придать любую форму, но я внучка драконьего всадника, я крепка как черная лава Драконьего Камня.”

Она улыбнулась, коснувшись серебряной цепочки на шее. Джоанна прищурилась.

— Это не королевское украшение.

— Нет, — легко согласилась Рейла. — Это напоминание, что я не только королева. — Цепочка была гладкая, мягкая, старая. Рейла продолжила с искренней серьезностью: — В каждой женщине живет королева.

* * *

А потом Джоанна вышла замуж за Тайвина, а Эйерис сошел с ума.

Его глаза горели яростью, безумием — Рейла в ужасе отшатнулась. Ее подруга, давняя наперстница, дрожала всем телом, а Эйерис целовал ее так страстно, как никогда не целовал жену. Рейла заметила синяки на руках Джоанны.

Арианна попыталась встать, но Рейла поймала ее руку и усадила обратно.

— Не надо, — тихо сказала она. — Твое вмешательство не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

— Это же Джоанна, — не выдержала Арианна. — Наша подруга. Или ты уже забыла?

Рейла отбросила ее руку, словно обжегшись.

— Здесь не Дорн. Если ты что-нибудь сделаешь… твой титул принцессы тебя не спасет. К тому же… все это быстро закончится.

Пока она говорила, Эйерис отступил от Джоанны, которая тряслась так сильно, что ее дрожь была заметна с помоста, где располагался главный стол. Джоанна сгорбилась, по щекам текли слезы, прическа растрепалась.

Лицо Арианны потемнело от гнева. Она не посмотрела на Рейлу, но та чувствовала, как разочаровалась в ней Арианна, и это воспринималось как удар кнутом.

Рейла намеренно отодвинула стул так, чтобы он громко поскрежетал по каменному полу, и встала.

Все обернулись к ней, даже Эйерис. Первый раз в жизни Рейла чувствовала себя увереннее мужа. Гости _видели_ ее — после стольких лет забвения.

Сердце билось в горле. Держа спину прямо, Рейла спустилась с возвышения. Подойдя ближе, она увидела, что Джоанна выглядела ужасно: слезы, покрасневшие глаза, синяки.

Рейла молчала. Не коснулась Джоанны. Не предложила ей носовой платок.

Вместо этого она сорвала с шеи тонкую серебряную цепочку и вложила ее в ладонь Джоанны.

“Все мы королевы”.

Джоанна плакала, глядя на Рейлу. Но затем под ее спокойным взглядом она выпрямилась и вытерла слезы. Рейла очень хотела забрать свое украшение , но, сжав кулаки, развернулась и ушла.

* * *

“Тайвин Ланнистер нас всех убьет, когда узнает, что натворил Эйерис”.

 За время своего царствования Эйерис рассорился со многими людьми — а у Тайвина было золото. Если он решит напасть на столицу, как минимум половина благородных семейств его поддержит. Вторая половина дезертирует, как только увидит, против кого придется сражаться.

“Нам нужен союзник, — думала Рейла, пытаясь унять дрожь. — Надежный союзник”.

В этот момент вошла Арианна. Она не успела открыть рот, а Рейла уже спросила:

— Как зовут того евнуха из Эсосса?

— Варис. — Арианна нахмурилась, но не задала вопросов.

— Хорошо. Где он?

— В Пентосе.

“Он может отказаться от приглашения принцессы и даже королевы, но не откажется от приглашения человека, сидящего на Железном троне”.

* * *

Варис никогда не узнал, что подтолкнуло Эйериса вызвать его ко двору. Сам Эйерис тоже не совсем понимал, для чего ему понадобился именно этот евнух на должности мастера над шептунами, потому что Рейла приложила немало усилий, чтобы ее имя не связывалось с этим назначением. Она оставляла письма без подписи в условленном месте.

Когда Варис добрался до Королевской Гавани, Рейла тайком встретилась с ним.

Она решила, что ему можно доверять — хотя бы в вопросах, касавшихся денег. Тайвин Ланнистер не сможет его перекупить  — глаза Вариса сияли предвкушением великих свершений.. У юношей с таким взглядом идеализм и гордость бурлят в крови, и оба этих качества не позволят ему предать оказанное доверие.

Единственным человеком, знавшим правду, была Арианна. Она уехала в Дорн сразу после этих событий, так что Рейла была уверена, что она не успела никому ничего рассказать.

* * *

Через две недели после злополучной свадьбы Рейла встретилась с Джоанной в ее покоях.

— Если хочешь забрать украшение…

— Нет, — ответила Рейла. — Я тебе подарила цепочку, разве нет? Носи, сколько пожелаешь.

— Если я ее выкину в канаву, дважды на нее никто не взглянет. – Взгляд Джоанны стал ожесточенным, яростным, угрожающим. — Это же мусор. Который ты хранила как оскорбление своего статуса.

— Эта цепочка ведь помогла тебе в тронном зале? — кротко спросила Рейла.

У нее не было силы Джоанны, когтей львицы;  не было силы Арианны, чтобы жить в мире мужчин с высоко поднятой головой. У нее не было силы матери, чтобы жить, любить без оглядки и строить интриги. Рейла была только собой — и этого всегда было недостаточно.

Но она ни разу за все время не согнулась под весом короны и гордилась собой, даже если больше никто не соглашался с этим мнением.

Возможно, ее сила была мягкой, но спустя двадцать лет она все еще не иссякла.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — отрезала Джоанна.

Цепочка Бонифера много лет давала Рейле повод мечтать. Охраняла ее. Она придавливала к земле — а сейчас Рейла чувствовала себя свободой.

“Не мне тебя жалеть”.

— Оставь цепочку себе, — сказала она. — Выброси, подари слугам, делай что хочешь. — Рейла посмотрела на Джоанну без жалости, но и без зависти. Они обе были королевами, равными друг другу по статусу — хоть одна была в короне, а вторая без нее.

Если королевы не будут оберегать друг друга, то кто будет?

— Но я хочу, чтобы ты уехала.

— Что? — Джоанна замерла от неожиданности.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты удалилась от двора.

— Почему? — Джоанна взмахнула рукой, прикрывая синяки — там, где ее хватал Эйерис. — Почему? — истеричнее переспросилал она.

Рейла сглотнула.

— Эйерис хочет тебя.

— Я никогда не поощряла его, — горячо возразила Джоанна.

— Я знаю. Думаешь, не знаю? Но Эйерис ревнив, и не всегда понимает последствия своих действий. — Она слабо улыбнулась. — Твой муж влиятелен, я не хочу, чтобы он уничтожил эту землю или навредил моей семье. Отправляйся домой, и я обещаю: унижение, которое ты пережила во время свадьбы, больше не повторится. Если останешься, я не смогу ничего тебе обещать.

Когда Джоанна уезжала, она помахала ей рукой из окна повозки. На запястье блеснул браслет: Рейла замерла, узнав ту самую цепочку.

* * *

— Я не потерплю шлюху в моем окружении, — пояснила Рейла, когда позже отъездом Джоанны заинтересовался Эйерис. Она смотрела в пол, потому что не была уверена в том, что именно увидит муж в ее глазах. — Пусть сгниет в Кастерли Рок, мне все равно.

* * *

Джоанна не была последней придворной дамой, которую Рейла освободила от обязанностей подобным образом.

Она не хотела быть жестокой.

* * *

В самые темные дни она скучала по серебряной цепочке почти до боли. В самые темные дни она чувствовала тепло солнечных лучей на коже и слышала слова матери о долге. В самые темные дни она видела только свою мать в глазах Рейегара – и ее разочарование Рейлой.

“Ты бы любила меня? — спрашивала себя Рейла, молясь в септе. Из гордости она не закрывала синяки на руках, полученные от Эйериса. — Восхищалась бы мной или брезгливо отворачивалась? Ты всегда была нетерпима к слабостям, мама”.

Она вздыхала, вставала и уходила.

Рейла уже много лет не плакала на публике – со дня похорон матери. Освободившись от боли и стыда, она покидала септу так же тихо, как и приходила.

* * *

Когда Эйерис казнил няньку Джехейриса, Рейла ничего не сделала. Она омертвела от потери сына, и  чувствовала себя полностью опустошенной.

Джехейрис был здоров. Она позволила себе надеяться, искренне надеяться, что увидит его взрослым — но он умер, как и четверо детей до этого. Рейла дрожала, пытаясь не рвать на себе волосы от горя. Она стояла на коленях в королевской часовне в Твердыне Мейегора, когда вошел Эйерис.

Его бледное лицо обрамляли длинные волосы, и Рейла увидела ту же боль в его глазах, что жила в ее собственных.

Впервые в жизни Рейла протянула ему руку — и также впервые Эйерис ее принял. Они молчали, долго сидели, глядя на свечи, — пока те не погасли.

Тогда в темноте Эйерис тихо произнес:

— С этого момента я буду тебе верен.

Рейла склонила голову. Она не ожидала, что он схватит ее за талию и подтащит к себе.

— А ты будешь верна мне. Будешь, Рейла. Поклянись.

Она вырвалась с колотящимся сердцем. Эйериса можно было пожалеть за потерю сына и эту странную просьбу. Но Рейла очень устала, была одинока и не чувствовала ничего, кроме горечи.

“Я никогда не спала с другим мужчиной. Я всегда была тебе верна. Как ты смеешь… когда наш сын мертв… как смеешь... 

* * *

В первый раз Эйерис ударил ее через два месяца после рождения Визериса, когда она умоляла мужа позволить покормить сына. Она испытала потрясение — даже раньше, чем боль. У Эйериса была тяжелая рука.

— Этого ты не убьешь, — прошипел он. От его слов стало еще больнее, чем от удара. — Ты не останешься наедине с Визерисом. Если попытаешься… — он прищурился и добавил: — я тебя убью.

Рейла смотрела на него, прижимая ладонь к щеке. В ее огромных лиловых глазах одновременно отражались удивление и усталость. Когда-то она ненавидела Эйериса, потом жалела, любила, отводила взгляд от его лица, терпела унижения — но никогда прежде не боялась его.

— Я твоя сестра, — прошептала она. — Твоя жена, твоя королева, мать твоих детей. Эйерис…

— Думаешь, кто-нибудь обращает на это внимание? — рассмеялся он.

“Не обращают. — Рейла сцепила пальцы, прикусила язык, отвела взгляд. — Я мать драконов, и однажды мои сыновья будут править Вестеросом. Обещаю: я тебя переживу. Я не позволю тебе меня убить”.

На следующий день она присутствовала на придворных мероприятиях, не скрывая синяки на лице. Придворные не смели ей сочувствовать и смотрели в сторону — но Рейла не винила их за это. Однако избегание правды не делало ее легче.

* * *

Эйерис потребовал, чтобы Рейегар женился на Элии Мартелл, и когда сын вернулся из Дорна, Эйерис, казалось, был доволен невесткой. Рейла присутствовала на свадьбе: она видела, как Элия сгорбилась под весом черно-красного плаща, и снова почувствовала усталость.

“Сколько еще женщин сломается в Красном Замке? — подумала она и ушла с праздника так рано, насколько позволяли приличия. — Сколько еще королев истекут кровью, надев эту корону?” 

* * *

Рейла носила свои шрамы с гордостью перед всем двором.

Рейегар старался на них не смотреть. Он никогда не противоречил отцу, Рейла перестала этого желать. Пусть живет в мире книг и пророчеств; трон под Эйерисом уже шатался, и даже Рейегар не смог бы долго терпеть все это.

Рейла носила синяки с гордостью — красные, лиловые, черные разводы оттеняли белизну кожи. Эйерис всегда ее ненавидел, а когда понял, что она не будет сопротивляться, совсем потерял голову.

“Думаешь, кому-то есть до тебя дело?”

“Нет, — краснея, подумала Рейла. — Только мне есть до меня дело. А я королева, и не позволю никому об этом забыть”.

 Рейла носила свои шрамы и синяки с гордостью перед всем двором, но прятала их от Визериса. Она пока не хотела разрушать его наивное обожание отца. Если Рейегар мог позволить себе прятаться от действительности в древних книгах и пророчествах, то Визерис мог позволить себе еще несколько лет смотреть на отца с восхищением.

“Я королева Вестероса, и если никто не хочет смотреть на мои шрамы, я заставлю их стыдиться смотреть на меня. Я безукоризненно выполню свой долг и заставлю их плакать из-за их благородных ошибок”. 

* * *

Много лет спустя Рейла сидела в саду с внучкой. Элия оказалась прелестной девочкой с прекрасными волосами Арианны и ее же смехом. Придворные называли ее исключительно мягкой и тихой, но Рейла видела в ней черты характера ее матери. Когда Элия дрожала или бледнела, Рейла напоминала себе, что не стоит ее жалеть.

Здесь и сейчас в душе Рейлы уже не осталось жалости.

— Ты защитишь его, — сказала она. — Если я умру… тогда ты должна позаботиться о Визерисе.

“Если” было ложью.

Рейла чувствовала, что ее смерть была рядом, как звуки арфы. Не “если”, а “когда” — темнота поглотит ее вместе с нерожденным ребенком. Рейла была в этом уверена. Иногда ей хотелось смеяться от понимания правды: Дейенис увидела разрушение Валирии, падение империи во сне, а Рейла видела только свои собственные невзгоды.

— Рейегар долго здесь не задержится… — Ее сын так и не научился подолгу заниматься одним делом, даже за два десятка лет. — А Эйерис… Эйерис не годится в роли защитника.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — тихо ответила Элия, коснувшись ее запястья.

Рейла не вздрогнула, даже когда невестка посмотрела на синяки на ее руках. Это была ее война, ее поле боя, запечатленное в шрамах на коже. Незачем этого стыдиться. Рейла стыдилась безумия брата, жестокости сына по отношению к его прелестной жене, собственной неспособности родить еще детей. Ей и без того было чего стыдиться.

Но синяков и шрамов она стыдиться не будет. Никогда.

— Клянусь, — продолжила Элия. Она была ребенком своего отца: то же лицо, фигура, цвет волос. Никто не спутает ее с матерью. Но на мгновенье Рейла увидела мечущую громы и молнии Арианну Мартелл, когда та увидела унижение одной из своих дорогих подруг. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

Рейла накрыла ее ладонь своей — мягко, но твердо.

— Я тебе верю.

Это был их последний разговор.

* * *

Рейегар погиб, Эйерис умер следом — Рейла не проронила ни слезинки ни по одному, ни по другому.

Вместо этого она много часов провела на коленях в молитве: “Забери мою жизнь, если хочешь, но не дай им убить Визериса. Прошу, оставь его жить”.

Когда начался шторм, он казался пророчеством. Когда она почувствовала схватки, они казались предвестниками смерти.

Родилась девочка — такая крошечная, что Рейла была уверена: она умрет. После родов Рейла задремала. Проснувшись, она увидела кровь на руках и потерла их о простыни, но кровь уже прекратилась в корку. Рейла вздохнула и позвала Уиллема Дарри.

— Я недолго протяну, — сказала она, когда Дарри вошел в комнату. — Когда я умру, заберите Визериса в Дорн.

Тот кивнул.

— А что делать с девочкой?

— Она еще жива? — удивленно спросила Рейела.

Она не знала, вынесет ли еще один акт этой трагедии, поэтому не задала вопрос о судьбе дочери. Дарри вымученно улыбнулся.

— Да. Жива, голодна и кричит во весь голос.

— Тогда заберите их обоих. — Дрожащей рукой Рейла потянулась к прикроватному столику, взяла корону и протянула ее Дарри. — Корона Алисанны. Вы возложите ее на голову моего сына и будете всеми силами защищать обоих до конца своей жизни.

— Вы выбрали имя, моя королева? — Он отвел взгляд. — Для девочки, я имею в виду.

— Дейенерис выполнила свой долг, — сказала она, глядя Дарри в глаза. — В этой семье не должно быть много себялюбцев. Назовите девочку Дейеренис и молитесь, чтобы она выполнила свой долг.

От боли у нее потемнело в глазах. “Я пережила Эйериса. И Рейегара. Тебя назовут Дейенерис Бурерожденная, и ты проживешь долгую жизнь”.

— Миледи. — Дарри выглядел несчастным. Он с горечью смотрел на нее с начала разговора, но Рейла не обратила внимания. — Шторм разметал корабли. Остался только один, но флот Баратеонов может его уничтожить. Станнис Баратеон уже направляется сюда, чтобы осадить замок.

“У меня ничего не осталось, — подумала Рейла, улыбнулась и выпрямилась. Корону украшали кроваво-красные чешуйки. — У меня осталось только одно”.

— Тогда вы должны организовать отвлекающий маневр. — Она откинулась на подушки. 

* * *

Рейла всегда помнила о своем долге — это правда.

Но иногда долг оказывался с привкусом мести, иногда — беспомощности, горечи, непреклонности, усталости. Рейла была королевой, матерью, женой, дочерью. Сотни людей обманули ее ожидания, хотя она всегда была гораздо более значительной фигурой, чем подразумевает снисходительная фраза Барристана Селми.

* * *

Станнис Баратеон сошел на берег в гавани Драконьего Камня — и когда сумел добраться до самого замка, то никого не обнаружил во внутреннем дворе. Все, что осталось там – был густой дым, который вырывался клубами из окон и затянул серой пеленой весь остров.  

* * *

Когда Рейла умерла, ее тело сгорело вместе с половиной обстановки Драконьего Камня. Дымовая завеса позволила Уиллему Дарри и детям Рейлы сбежать.

Это был последний поступок Рейлы, продиктованный долгом.

Ей не о чем было жалеть, и сама Рейла не нуждалась в жалости.


	3. Иллюстрация

Иллюстрация к "Железным королевам"

(с) https://shugister.tumblr.com


	4. Элия Мартелл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В гневе Доран замирал, становился холодным и спокойным, как горный перевал за мгновение до удара молнии. Оберин в ярости рвал и метал, как гроза.  
> Элия едва заметно улыбалась — и била.

**Элия Мартелл**

 

Элия родилась в день, когда на небе не было солнца.

Много лет спустя говорили, что это было предзнаменованием, знаком богов: жизнь Элии Мартелл будет трагедией, той историей о несчастной принцессе, что пересказывают друг другу самыми темными страшными ночами.

Подождите. Давайте вернемся на шаг назад.

И посмотрим еще раз.

Элия пришла в этот мир в день солнечного затмения, вся в крови, под аккомпанемент оглушительного крика. Ее кожа была цвета жареного каштана. Элия родилась на месяц раньше срока — нетерпелива как всегда. Она была первой дочерью правительницы Дорна, и право на эту корону жило в глубине ее естества.

Ее убило не невезенье — хотя в некоторой степени и оно тоже — но Элия верила всего в три вещи, и везенья в этом списке не было.

* * *

Она была тихим ребенком и умела этим пользоваться. Молчание не приравнивается к покорности — только не в девочке, выросшей с короной в руках и двумя любящими братьями.

Во всяком случае, не в этой девочке.

* * *

Элия любила Оберина до безумия. Думая о брате, она всегда вспоминала душные летние дни в Водных Садах, привкус апельсинов — такой же резкий, как порез на языке от облизанного ножа.

(Откровенно говоря, тогда все случилось из-за поддразниваний Оберина.)

Большинство безрассудных поступков Элии можно было бы поставить в вину Оберину – или так считали окружающие. Потому что Элия часто кашляла, потому что у нее были огромные глаза, толстая коса и умение особым образом склонять голову набок — она была воплощением невинности. И окружающие забывали, что проказы были у Элии в крови, и только половина из них случались из-за подначек Оберина.

* * *

Ашара Дейн была… интригующей.

Огромные лиловые глаза, рост, которым славились Дейны. Ашара была жизнерадостной, яркой, беззастенчиво дерзкой. Элия одновременно завидовала и испытывала восхищение.

Ашара прибыла в Водные Сады, когда Элии было пятнадцать — достаточно зрелый возраст, чтобы она управляла дворцом практически сама. Ей легко давались арифметические расчеты, и она умела говорить таким тоном, что взрослые мужчины склоняли головы. В крайнем случае Элия прижимала платок к губам и дрожала — тогда сразу же вмешивался Оберин.

Но Ашара и глазом не моргнула, когда Элия заволновалась и взмахнула шелковым платком, словно щитом. Ашара только улыбнулась — язвительно и кровожадно — и наклонилась вперед.

— Вы не настолько болезненны, как пытаетесь казаться. — Глаза у нее блестели, как ночники, как молнии. — В тот день, когда вы примете этот факт, принцесса, перед вами откроется весь мир.

* * *

Они впервые поцеловались месяц спустя под огромной пальмой. Солнце было таким безжалостным, что у Ашары отшелушивалась кожа. Элия дышала через нос, губами ловила вздохи Ашары и поворачивалась, чтобы было удобнее.

Когда они отодвинулись друг от друга, у Ашары покраснели зацелованные губы, а глаза казались больше обычного на узком бледном лице.

— Я же говорила, — выдохнула Ашара. Элия почувствовала улыбку на ее губах.

— Что говорила?

— Что если ты продолжишь в том же духе, перед тобой откроется весь мир. — Ашара шагнула вперед и накрутила на палец прядь волос Элии. — Тебе нужно чаще показывать эту свою сторону.

Элия улыбнулась шире, демонстрируя острые зубки.

— Я хочу сохранить некоторые стороны своего характера в секрете.

— Поцелуй меня еще, и можешь делать что хочешь.

После этого они долго не разговаривали.

* * *

Брак с Западными Землями — с Джейме Ланнистером — оказался полной неожиданностью для Арианны Мартелл. После смерти Джоанны Тайвин Ланнистер вел себя все более непредсказуемо.

Но все равно: что за идея выдать Элию замуж за второго сына столь гордого человека как Тайвин Ланнистер? Выдать ее замуж за младенца?

Элия была принцессой в собственном праве, такие же права будут у ее детей. Арианна даже не дождалась следующего дня, сразу сказала Элии и Оберину, что вся делегация возвращается в Дорн. На борту Оберин рвал и метал, Элия только вздохнула и обняла его, упершись лбом в его плечо.

— Я с радостью останусь дома.

— Они тебя оскорбили.

— Да. Они поступили безрассудно, правда? Но оскорбление задевает, только когда считаешь его таковым. Я лучше останусь в Водных Садах, с тобой, и Дораном, и матушкой. — Улыбка Элии была едва заметна и сметроносна, как клинок.

Оберин взял ее за руки и прижался лбом к ее запястью.

— Они тебя не видят, — прошептал он.

“Ты тоже”, — подумала Элия, но только аккуратно отодвинулась.

— Я не буду плакать из-за того, что безразличные мне люди не видят меня настоящую, — решительно заявила она. — Я не верю ни в одного из Ланнистеров, мне нет до них дела. Давай тратить время на более достойных людей.

* * *

Элия приехала в Водные Сады через несколько дней после того, как их корабль вошел в гавань Солнечного Копья.

Ашара поцеловала ее как только за ними закрылась дверь личных апартаментов принцессы. Она прижала Элию к стене и долго и упоенно целовала, пока Элии не стало казаться, что она тонет. Ашара немного отодвинулась — Элия сползла по стенке, тяжело дыша.

Мир со временем перестал вращаться. Над ней склонилась бледная обеспокоенная Ашара.

— Прости, — тихо сказала она. — Я не хотела тебе навредить.

— Не навредила, — досадливо отмахнулась Элия. — Но… в следующий раз, когда я тебя оттолкну, сделай шаг назад, хорошо?

— Элия… — Ашара прикусила губу.

В ее глазах отражалось сомнение, что-то, похожее на жалость, — и Элия почувствовала, как внутри зарождается жаркая безумная волна. Но она была тихоней, поэтому только перекинула косу через плечо, сцепила руки перед собой и произнесла по-королевски презрительно:

— Если собираешься меня жалеть, можешь немедленно возвращаться в Старфолл.

— Я не хочу тебе навредить! — отрезала Ашара.

— Не навредишь, — сквозь зубы ответила Элия. — Ты сама сказала: откроется весь мир. Ты это всерьез говорила или просто хотела потискать принцессу из Мартеллов?

— Ты правда сильная, — Ашара закатила глаза. — Ты самостоятельно управляешь Водными Садами, ты никому не позволяешь себя обидеть, ты непреклонная гордячка — совсем как твой брат в худшие дни! Я не это имела в виду.

— Тогда что ты имела в виду?

— Что, возможно, мне не стоит…

— Я скажу, что могу или не могу делать с собственным телом, — прервала ее Элия. — Мы научимся. Мы найдем способы делать то, что хотим. Единственная причина, по которой мы прекратим эти отношения, — ты решишь, что тебе меня жаль.

Ашара медленно наклонилась вперед и улыбнулась:

— Хорошо. Клянусь, я никогда не буду тебя жалеть, принцесса. Даже на пороге своей смерти.

* * *

Были ли эти слова пророческими?

Элия верила всего в три вещи, пророчеств в этом списке не было.

* * *

— Это не может продолжаться, — заявил Доран.

— Что именно? — удивленно уточнила Элия.

— Твоя… интрижка. — Старший брат — славный, заботливый, сдержанный — покраснел под ее насмешливым взглядом. — С Ашарой Дейн. Ты же знаешь, что выйдешь замуж за пределами Дорна, Элия.

— И в других королевствах на меня будут смотреть свысока, потому что я любила женщину? — ядовито уточнила она. — Думаю, там меня и так презирают за способность родить. Поскольку я не могу завоевать их любовь, то зачем мне…

— Я не хочу видеть тебя с разбитым сердцем, — прервал ее Доран.

Элия прикусила язык, чтобы не съязвить. В их семье если у кого-то и будет разбито сердце, то у Оберина. Парень уже был отвергнут тремя высокородными дамами. Он дулся почти две недели, пока не успокоился. Элия, которая до Ашары целовалась только с Дагосом Манвуди, не понимала речей Дорана.

Тем не менее, Оберин останется в Дорне, а Элия его покинет.

— Если мне придется уехать, — негромко начала Элия, — я заберу Ашару с собой. Обещаю, Доран: ты никогда не увидишь меня с разбитым сердцем.

“Потому что я не дам ему разбиться”, — подумала она, кротко улыбнувшись.

* * *

Говорили, что Рейегар был привлекательным мужчиной.

Кроме того, он был человеком, который никогда не смотрел на то, что видел; отказывался улыбаться, если был повод нахмуриться; не мог ценить красоту без стенаний над ее недолговечностью.

(Элия считала, что единственная причина, по которой Рейегар согласился жениться на ней, - ее ключицы, то, как они выглядели в лучах холодного зимнего солнца: острыми, как клюв хищной птицы, и хрупкими, как хрусталь. Когда он смотрел на Элию, то видел только болезненное существо, которое надо оплакивать.

Говорите о нем что хотите, но Элия испытывала к нему только презрение.)

Рейегар прибыл в Дорн после того, как брак был одобрен безумным королем Эйерисом и занемогшей королевой. Элия ждала его на ступенях дворца в Водных Садах и улыбалась как могла нежно, когда Рейегар поцеловал ее пальцы.

Тем вечером в своих комнатах Элия с упоением целовала Ашару. Она обнимала Ашару тонкими руками, впивалась пальцами в ее плечи, притягивала ближе.

— Я не хочу его, — с жаром произнесла Элия. — Я никогда его не захочу. Если бы я могла, то провела бы остаток своих дней здесь с тобой.

Ашара откинула голову и застонала, когда Элия прикусила кожу на ее скуле.

— Но ты не можешь.

Элия отодвинулась. Ашара смотрела на нее огромными темными глазами, в которых стояли слезы — как звезды в небе.

— Ты уедешь, — повторила она.

— Да. Но я возьму тебя с собой.

* * *

Элия Нимерос Мартелл верила только в три вещи. Во-первых, во вспыльчивость Оберина, которой не было ни у нее, ни у Дорана. Во-вторых, в свою слабость — во всяком случае, весь мир будет в первую очередь видеть не ее саму, а ее болезнь.

И наконец, Элия Мартелл всем сердцем верила в любовь Ашары Дейн.

* * *

Трое отпрысков дома Мартелл по-разному вели себя в гневе. Доран замирал, становился холодным и спокойным, как горный перевал за мгновение до удара молнии. Оберин в ярости рвал и метал как гроза.

Элия едва заметно улыбалась — и била.

* * *

Отправившись в Королевскую Гавань, Элия прихватила с собой Ашару.

* * *

Придворные заметили Ашару на свадебном пиру; перешептывания начались, когда она чокнулась кубком с Элией и на ее красивом лице появилась широкая улыбка. Рейегар ничего не заметил, потому что он был Рейегаром, но Элия видела отвращение на лицах придворных, когда Ашара наклонялась слишком близко к ней. Они скоро начнут задавать вопросы — если уже не начали.

Элия чувствовала на себе тяжелый взгляд Эйериса — но дрожать не собиралась.

Она плавно наклонилась вперед и под столом взяла Ашару за руку. Под ее пальцами рвано бился чужой пульс.

— Ты должна потанцевать, — тихо сказала Элия тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Я не хочу…

— Хочешь, — также тихо, но жестко оборвала ее Элия. — Если собираешься жить в столице, то хочешь. Сейчас ты пойдешь и выберешь любого кавалера. А если останешься на месте, тогда вернешься в Дорн.

Глаза Ашары сверкнули лиловым огнем. Элия убрала руку и выпрямилась, безмятежно улыбаясь миру, как будто не она только что велела лучшей подруге и любимой женщине уйти.

Ашара вскочила и пригласила на танец первого увиденного лорда. Бедный мальчик последовал за ней в круг танцующих, потом он попытался галантно проводить ее на место, на что Ашара только презрительно усмехнулась, бросила его и нашла другого партнера. Ее движения были свирепыми и гневными.

Улыбаясь, Элия потягивала вино и четыре дня спустя поцеловала Ашару в саду в вихре розовых лепестков.

* * *

Артур высказал свое недовольство примерно два месяца спустя.

— Ашара — моя сестра, — прошипел он, оказавшись один на один с Элией. — Она моя сестра и заслуживает большего. Ее бросит женщина, у которой недостаточно чести, чтобы прекратить то, что является глупостью во многих смыслах этого слова!

— Ашара — взрослая женщина, — кротко ответила Элия. — Если она захочет уйти, то так и сделает. Я не смогу ее остановить.

Артур был рыцарем, похожим на звезду, одновременно холодным, далеким и ярким. Для него не существовало ничего важнее чести, для него жизнь без чести не имела смысла. В глазах Элии, для которой семья была куда важнее долга и гордости, он был дураком.

— Если вы прикажете ей уйти, она уйдет? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Скорее нет. Но исключительно потому, что Ашара хочет быть рядом со мной. — Элия намеренно заговорила мягче: — Ашара — не человек второго сорта. Если желаете, сомневайтесь в моей чести, сир Артур, но не ставьте под сомнение ее гордость.

Артур оценивающе посмотрел на нее своими знаменитыми лиловыми глазами и отступил, возвращаясь к роли королевского гвардейца.

— Ашара никогда не была столь гордой, как она любит казаться, — сказал он. — О нет, если кого и можно назвать воплощением гордыни, то вас.

* * *

Первые роды были тяжелыми, Элия три раза едва не истекла кровью и выжила исключительно чудом. Услышав о рождении дочери, Элия не подумала: “Я не выполнила свой долг”, или “Нужен еще ребенок”, или “Матерь милосердная!”.

Она широко улыбнулась и заплакала от мысли, что после нее на Железном троне будет сидеть девочка из Дорна.

Потом она обратила внимание на мужа: тот был хмур и напряжен. Тогда Элия поняла: никто не примет женщину на Железном Троне. Она убрала волосы с лица и молча и зло потребовала, чтобы Рейегар любил этого ребенка не меньше других.

Пусть только попробует.

Элия проткнет его мечом, распотрошит, с яростью, столь же жгучей, как палящие лучи солнца.

* * *

В некотором роде Рейегар всех любил одинаково: они никого не любил. Вернее сказать, любил, но сдержанно, безучастно и безразлично.

Элия так и не смогла ему этого простить.

* * *

Новость о смерти матери Элия узнала за несколько часов до официального представления Рейенис королю и королеве. Рейегар мычал что-то утешительное; Элия прошла мимо него и, сцепив зубы, вступила в тронный зал. Ашара, бледная тень самой себя, была на шаг позади.

Во время церемонии Рейела крепко обняла Элию — почти как мать, — но Эйерис… На угловатом лице седого старика с немытыми волосами было написано презрение.

— Она пахнет Дорном, — скривился он.

Элия почувствовала, как все внутри сжалось от жгучей злобы. Если бы за спиной не стояла Ашара, а на руках не было Рейенис, Элия, наверное, попыталась бы выцарапать королю глаза. Но она только поплотнее прижала дочь к себе.

— Ваша светлость, — сказала она, холодно и безжизненно. Руки чесались ухватиться за шелковый носовой платок как за знамя, но на руках была дочь. — К несчастью, я не могу долго стоять. Я не совсем оправилась после родов.

Когда Элия добралась до своих покоев, ее трясло — не столько от усталости, сколько от злости. Ашара аккуратно забрала у нее Рейенис.

— Будь осторожнее. Он все-таки король.

— Больше меня никто не замечает, — ответила Элия. Никто даже не увидел гнев, рвущийся наружу. — Они видят смуглую кожу. Даже если смотрят чуть глубже, то видят болезнь. Меня называют болезненной дочерью моей матери, или гулящей принцессой Дорна, или кроткой дамой. Я устала от всего этого. — Она потянулась к лампе, но передумала. — Я устала от этой вздорной земли.

“Я хочу к маме”.

— Твои дети будут сидеть на Железном троне, — ответила Ашара. Элия вздрогнула. Ашара мягко добавила: — Возможно, это сомнительное утешение, но это все, что ты можешь получить. Когда-то я тебе поклялась, что не буду тебя жалеть. Сегодня я пообещаю еще кое-что, Элия: я всегда буду рядом. Что бы ни случилось.

* * *

В этом была вся трагедия Элии: окружающие постоянно в чем-то ей клялись.

(Это не значит, что они держали свое слово.)

* * *

Элия не ожидала, что муж назовет ее королевой любви и красоты, она думала, он никого не коронует. Когда Рейегар возложил венок голубых роз на голову Лианны Старк, Ашара до боли сжала пальцы на руке Элии, но она только подняла подбородок повыше и замерла.

— Я его убью, — прошипела Ашара достаточно громко, чтобы эту фразу было слышно за пределами ложи.

— Нет, — сказал Оберин. — Это я разорву его пополам, так что…

— ...если вы оба собираетесь планировать государственную измену, делайте это снаружи. — Элия скрестила руки на груди. — И хочу предупредить: я не буду плакать по вам обоим, если король решит отрубить вам головы за оскорбление королевской особы.

— Разве ты не злишься? — Оберин вытаращился на нее.

— Я в лютой ярости, — сухо ответила она.

— Элия…

— Какой смысл в угрозах? — спросила она слишком резко. — Он наследный принц, он Таргариен. Рейегар отчитывается только  перед собственным больным самомнением и любимым пророчеством. Вы не можете этого изменить. Да, унизительно смотреть, как он коронует Лианну Старк, но она по большому счету не важна. Его жена я.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы мы ничего не делали? — уточнила Ашара.

— Мои дети будут сидеть на Железном троне, — напомнила Элия. — Я хочу, чтобы вы увидели этот день, а не лишились головы в попытке спасти мою честь.

— Я не буду его преследовать, — оскалилась Ашара, — но поговорю с Артуром.

Тем вечером Ашара танцевала: с Артуром, Оберином, чуть позже с Джоном Коннингтоном и вторым сыном Старков. Она села рядом с Элией, промокнула пот с лица и широко улыбнулась.

— Тебе весело? — спросила Элия.

— Конечно, — ответила Ашара. — Тот мальчик, Эддард Старк... Боги, я с трудом сдерживала себя, чтобы не рассмеяться, пока мы танцевали. — У нее блестели глаза, когда она искоса посмотрела на Элию. — Но он красив, да?

— Я бы сказала, что он не в твоем вкусе. — Чтобы скрыть улыбку, Элия сделала глоток вина.

— Он гораздо добрее тебя.

— Ты с ним знакома час.

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях!

Элия с сомнением посмотрела на нее.

— Ты думала, что я люблю проказничать, что Доран всегда злится, что сир Барристан посвятил всего себя служению в Королевской гавани…

— Ты любишь проказничать, — возразила Ашара. — Доран контролирует свой гнев куда лучше Оберина, и он гораздо опаснее в гневе. А с Барристаном вышло недоразумение!

— Недоразумение, — повторила Элия. — Теперь это так называется?

Ашара некрасиво покраснела и не смогла выдавить ни слова. Элия рассмеялась.

* * *

Ее жизнь называли трагедией, предупреждением о том, что случается с несчастливыми принцессами и высокородными дамами. Элия называла себя истинным потомком Нимерии, женщины, спасшей свой народ от рабства. Элия обнимала Рейенис и Ашару, смеялась до боли в животе.

Если бы это был последний день ее жизни, она бы боролась со смертью.

Она бы умерла как жила.

* * *

— Если я умру, — сказала Рейела, глядя на Элия огромными лиловыми глазами, которые были чуть светлее, чем у Ашары, — то ты должна позаботиться о Визерисе. Рейегар долго не протянет, а Эйерис… не достоин.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — ответила Элия, взяв ее за руку.

Она держала Эйегона на руках, Рейенис училась ходить неподалеку. Стоял приятный денек, была не слишком жарко и солнечно. Рейела попросила Элию прогуляться с ней в саду и уселась на одной из уединенных скамеек. Больше личного пространства они не могли получить.

Королева была кроткой, доброй и спокойной. Она обладала сдержанным спокойствием мученика, смирившегося со своей судьбой. Элия не могла представить, каково это: жить в таком месте, среди людей, которым не доверяешь и которых не любишь, в компании безумного мужа, безразличного сына и холодной короны на голове.

Элия коснулась ее руки — даже сейчас на бледной коже были видны следы синяков. Рейегар ее хотя бы никогда не бил. Оберин бы снес ему голову с плеч в то же мгновенье — а потом началась бы война.

— Клянусь, — прошептала Элия. Как принцесса королеве. Как одна женщина другой. Как пешка, попавшая в слишком большую паутину, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, — зеркалу, показывавшему ее возможное будущее. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

* * *

Рейегар погиб на Трезубце, Эйерис отправил Рейелу и Визериса на Драгонстоун. Элия хотела бы сказать, что она скорбела по мужу, но это было не так. Она больше слез пролила по дяде, чем по мужу, и испытывала по поводу этих смертей скорее отчаяние, чем тоску.

— Ты должна уехать, — заявила она Ашаре.

— Я поклялась, что не брошу тебя, — возразила Ашара, не поднимая глаз от вышивки.

Элия опустилась перед ней на колени и взяла ее за руку, не задумываясь о нитках, которые могут спутаться.

(Когда Грегор Клиган сжал руки на ее шее, у Элии болели колени. Это было последнее, что она почувствовала.)

— Посмотри на меня, — сказала она. — Нет… послушай… Ты влюбилась в Брандона Старка. Ты переспала с ним в Харренхоле и теперь беременна. Именно это мы всем скажем. — У нее наконец-то подрагивали руки, но страх и надежда перехватывали ей горло. — Ты должна отправиться домой, Ашара. В Старфолле ты будешь в безопасности.

— Я никуда не поеду, — повторила Ашара, зловеще сверкнув глазами. — Я тебя не оставлю, Элия.

— Если сможешь забрать Рейенис и Эйегона, — с болью на душе спросила Элия, — тогда уедешь?

Лицо Ашары исказилось, словно она не могла вдохнуть. Она искренне любила детей Элии, любила как своих собственных, и Элия прекрасно знала, о чем именно просит.

— Когда? — спросила Ашара. Элия улыбнулась, несмотря на слезы в глазах.

— Сегодня вечером.

* * *

Перед рассветом следующего дня два стражника вошли в комнаты Элии и объявили, что король требует ее присутствия. Элия быстро оделась. Когда она вошла в тронный зал, у нее оборвалось сердце от картины, открывшейся ее глазам.

Ашара держала на руках спящих Эйегона и Рейенис. Впервые в жизни в ее глазах не было смешинок — только яростный вызов.

— Мой король. — Элия сделала реверанс.

Эйерис недовольно скривился.

— Ты думала, что сможешь бросить мне вызов? — холодно поинтересовался он. — После того, как я сказал, что ты останешься здесь. Ты решила убежать в ночь холодную, как все вы, трусливые дорнийцы?

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло бросать вам вызов, — ответила Элия, обхватив себя руками. В груди болело, но она держала спину прямо — истинная дочь своей матери. — Я ваш верный сторонник.

— Я так не думаю, — отрезал король.

Элия чувствовала запах горелой плоти. Здесь умерли Рикард и Брандон Старки. С ужасом Элия поняла, что Ашара стояла точно на их месте.

“Нет, — подумала она. — Вы здесь не умрете. Я этого не допущу”.

— Я отослала леди Ашару Дейн, потому что она опозорила меня, — начала Элия. Слова падали как камни. — Она делила ложе с мужчиной и носит его ребенка. Я спросила у нее имя отца, но она отказалась отвечать. Она изгнана в Старфолл, пока не назовет его имя. Я не позволяла забирать Рейенис и Эйегона.

Ашара уставилась на нее — она отвернулась.

— Мои люди препроводят ее в Старфолл, — заявила Элия. — Рейенис и Эйегон останутся здесь, пока вы того желаете, Ваше Величество.

Эйерис заскучал, едва только Элия упомянула слухи — как она и надеялась. Он всегда сторонился “бабских дел”, как он их называл.

— Хорошо. — Он махнул рукой, Элия взяла спящих детей и оглянулась: стражники выводили ошалевшую Ашару, которая все еще пыталась поймать взгляд Элии.

Капитан ее стражи посмотрел на нее.

— Я не хочу вас покидать.

 — Вы должны сделать то, что я обещала, — ответила Элия, коснувшись его руки. — Я верю, что здесь со мной ничего не случится. Сопроводите леди Ашару Дейн в Старфолл и как можно быстрее возвращайтесь.

У капитана были темные глаза, он чем-то неуловимо напоминал Элии Дорана. От этого неприятно закололо сердце.

— Если что-нибудь случится, — внезапно начал он, сунув какой-то холодный предмет ей в руку, — примите это, принцесса. В самом конце — если ваша охрана не справится. Так вы не почувствуете боли.

— Отравление — недостойная смерть.

— Зато мирная. Обещайте мне, принцесса.

— Хорошо, — Элия медленно кивнула. — Если потребуется, но я уверена, что этого не произойдет. Вы скоро вернетесь и защитите меня. Мчитесь во весь опор, капитан. — Он поклонился и направился к выходу, когда она его остановила. — Я буду благодарна… — она помедлила, но тихо добавила: — Если вы передадите леди Ашаре, что я ее ни в чем не виню. И что мы скоро увидимся.

Капитан улыбнулся, кивнул и ушел, оставив Элию с детьми.

* * *

Когда они прибыли в Старфолл, там все стены были задрапированы черной тканью.

— Что случилось? — сдуру спросила Ашара. Аллирия сделала шаг вперед и обняла ее.

Когда несколько недель спустя Ашара сбросилась с самой высокой башни Старфолла, Белокаменного Меча, причиной этого стала всепоглощающая скорбь.

Да, погиб ее брат. Как и младенец, которого Ашара любила всем сердцем, и девочка, заслуживавшая все тепло мира. Как и женщина, которую Ашара любила так долго, что уже не помнила мир без этого чувства.

Ашара оставила незатейливую записку: “Я ей говорила, что мы всегда будем вместе, что бы ни случилось”.

“Я люблю тебя”, — подумала она и прыгнула. Когда ее поглотили волны, вся боль исчезла.

* * *

Элия родилась под несчастливой звездой. Ей очень повезло, что она вообще выжила.

Но в итоге она взяла то, что причиталось ей по праву. Она боролась с болями в груди, использовала шелковый платок как щит. Ее глаза блестели ярче звезд, сияли, подобно солнцу.

Элию любили — за умение молчать, мягкость, шалости, наказания за которые она избегала, хлопая длинными ресницами. По всему Дорну висели черные флаги, а люди пели песни, прославляя ее доброту.

Был один человек — когда-то он был капитаном, потом стал отцом. В день смерти принцессы, все поднимали чарки в память о ней и восклицали: “Добрая, мягкая, сердобольная Элия!”

Этот человек пил вино и вспоминал, как она сжала пальцы на склянке с ядом. Помнил тепло ее рук, когда она велела оставить ее в столице. Но отчетливее всего он помнил принцессу Дорна — смуглую, с волосами цвета неба в момент солнечного затмения, — спокойно стоящую напротив Безумного короля.

“За Элию. — Свой тост он не произносил вслух. — За королеву без короны”.

* * *

Когда Ланнистеры начали штурм столицы, когда раздались крики, Элия склонила голову и постаралась не всхлипывать. У нее дрожали руки, она слишком крепко прижимала Эйегона к себе. Склянка от капитана была спрятана в рукаве, немного замешкавшись, Элия достала ее.

“Взрослый — это два ребенка. — Она опустилась на колени и не поморщилась от синяков. — Здесь достаточно яда для меня, значит, и для вас обоих. Я не могу вам ничего предложить, кроме безболезненной смерти”.

— Прости, — прошептала она Рейенис, у которой были скулы Дорана,  восторженность Оберина и веселый взгляд; которая должна была жить, но это было невозможно. Так что Элия прижала дочь к себе и дала ей яд.

Половину Рейенис, половину Эйегону. Склянка казалась невыносимо легкой, когда Элия ее отбросила. Она ладонями почувствовала вибрацию приближающихся шагов. Сонная Рейенис ничего не понимала, и Элия подтолкнула ее к дверям спальни. Она положила Эйегона за спиной и выпрямилась, услышав треск ломающейся двери.

* * *

Элия не верила в богов, пророчества, она верила только в ярость брата, любовь своей любимой и собственную слабость. Она потешалась над убеждениями мужа за его спиной: как можно верить в нечто неосязаемое? У нее были доказательства существования того, во что она верила, они стали ее частью.

И конечно, она была… храброй.

Не в том смысле, о котором многие вспоминают в первую очередь. У нее были свои недостатки: раздражительность, гордыня, пренебрежительность. Элия была храброй как человек, каждое утро которого начиналось с боли, но она все равно вставала с постели, чтобы вечером полюбоваться закатом.

Требуется некое мужество, смелость и капля идиотской напускной храбрости — которую много лет спустя покажет Оберин, — чтобы попытаться задушить человека, который только что убил твоего сына.

Видите ли, когда Грегор Клиган выломал дверь, он убил уже мертвого мальчика. Когда он повернулся, Элия расцарапала ему шею. Клиган всю жизнь носил шрам от ее ногтей.

* * *

Об Элии забыли, ее оплакивали, ее любили.

Она была попеременно то невезучей, то счастливой. Она испытала и радость, и горе. Ее смерть была ужасной, принесенные ею жертвы невозможно подсчитать. Но в отпущенный ей короткий срок Элия жила — яростно, неоспоримо, демонстративно жила. И, в конечном счете, это стоит отпраздновать.


	5. Лиарра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ  
> Лиарра Старк — сестра, дочь и северянка. Она наполовину Старк, наполовину Флинт. Она дочь Арьи Флитфут и Бродячего Волка. Когда ее сестра отправилась на юг, чтобы выйти замуж, и ни разу не отправила домой весточку, Лиарру это встревожило.   
> За тридцать лет до того, как Рикард Старк умер в Красном замке, он встретил девочку по имени Лиарра, или честолюбие Рикарда, более подходящее южанину, никогда не было исключительно его собственным.

Давным-давно одна девочка наблюдала, как ее сестра уходит из дома.

Эта  история закончится по-другому.

* * *

Когда Лиарра была маленькой, ее отец ушел в ночь и не вернулся. Лиарра больше  никогда не посмотрела в его глаза, хотя ее собственные в отражении зеркала очень напоминали отцовские. 

Решение она приняла сама, с открытыми глазами и болью в сердце. В юном возрасте Лиарра узнала, что рискует потерять гораздо больше, если малодушно отведет взгляд — поэтому она решила встречать лицом к лицу все опасности окружающего мира. Это стало одним из неизменных элементов ее мировоззрения.

Ей было четырнадцать.

Они с матерью спустились с гор ради встречи всей семьи в Винтерфелле. Отец тоже был там — проездом из Эссоса — вместе с любовницей. Мать начала кричать и ругаться, даже не успев переступить порог замка.

Окружающие поморщились, но не выказали удивления.

Лиарра тряхнула головой и задалась вопросом, сумеет ли она когда-нибудь выбраться из тени матери? Если Лиарра наблюдала за миром, кто наблюдал за ней? Кем она была, девочка-призрак, как две капли воды похожая на отца?

Когда Бранде исполнилось пятнадцать, она отправилась на юг в дом мужа в Штормовом Пределе. Два года спустя Лиарра так и не получила от нее ни единой весточки. Родители были заняты друг другом, как обычно забывая о последствиях собственного эгоизма.

Бранда стала бездумной жертвой ее родителей. Они смотрели ей вслед, а затем очень быстро забыли о ее существовании. Лиарра наблюдала, как сестра исчезает за склоном горы, и не проронила ни слезинки, потому что была урожденной Флинт из горных кланов. Ее слезы замерзали на ресницах. Но следующие несколько месяцев она заваривала любимый чай Бранды — тот самый, с особым запахом. Она подкармливала диких птиц, которыми раньше занималась сестра, хотя прежде они раздражали Лиарру-. Она куталась в шали Бранды, словно надевала доспех — и улыбалась каждое утро, хотя казалось, что все забыли о существовании сестры.

Арья Флинт и Родерик Старк были ужасно беспечными, эгоистичными родителями. Лиарра могла пережить их невнимание, но в сестре не была столь уверена. Бранда всегда была самой мягкой в семье.

“Долг отца — защищать дочерей, — думала Лиарра, касаясь серых стен Винтерфелла. — Долг отца — познакомиться с мужем дочери, удостовериться, что она счастлива, удостовериться, что муж защитит ее. Это твоя обязанность, отец”.

В конце концов Лиарра была дочерью своей матери: тихой, но не бездеятельной. Она была и дочерью своего отца: не умела сидеть на одном месте. Она обладала гордостью матери и устремлениями отца. Она была яростна, как Старк, но ледяной стойкости Флинтов в ней было больше. Выбрав путь, она становилась непоколебимой, как лавина.

Однажды холодным утром Лиарра укуталась в старую шаль сестры и подумала: “Хватит”. Эту ночь она не спала из-за ссоры родителей. Вся предыдущая неделя была кошмарна. А предыдущие два года — полны напряженности и досад.

“Хватит, — решила она и коснулась рукой самого старого отцовского лука, прекрасно сохранившегося, пусть и давно не используемого хозяином. — Если ты отказываешься выполнять свой долг, это сделаю я”.

* * *

Когда Лиарра была молоденькой девушкой, она пошла по тем же тропам, по которым спускалась ее сестра, — но направилась не на юг, а в Винтерфелл. Ей потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы научиться дышать тяжелым воздухом равнин, из-за которого казалось, словно весь мир сдавливал грудь. Она подумала, чувствовала ли Бранда нечто подобное.

Прибыв в Винтерфелл, Лиарра не смогла вдохнуть, заметив отца.

Она отвернулась..

...и поймала взгляд мальчишки — высокого, худого, темноволосого, как все Старки.

“Рикард”.

Внук Уильяма, лорда Винтерфелла, третий в  линии наследования после дяди, Брандона, и отца, Эдвила.

Лиарра посмотрела в прозрачные волчьи глаза. 

“Пусть только посмеет меня пожалеть”.

Видите ли, Лиарра была юна. Юна, но не глупа. Она видела, как все смеются над неуклюжим беднягой Рикардом; видела, как он краснел, — и посчитала его гордым человеком. Наблюдала, как вся семья презрительно усмехалась, когда он не устраивал потасовки во дворе замка, — и посчитала его сдержанным человеком. Наблюдала, как он резво отчитывал каждого из своих кузенов во дворе замка — и посчитала его толковым.

“Он достоин уважения”, — подумала Лиарра и, схватив лук, сделала шаг навстречу.

* * *

— Ты умеешь обращаться с луком?

Рикард моргнул от удивления, но в его глазах блестел лукавый огонек.

— А ты?

— Более-менее. — Лиарра внезапно широко ухмыльнулась, оскалив все зубы, словно голый череп. 

— Я тоже, — пробормотал он.

Лиарра кивнула и бросила ему лук. Рикард поймал его и посмотрел на нее с едва различимым вопросом во взгляде. Лиарра тряхнула косами и посмотрела на него с вызовом.

“Я тебя вижу насквозь, Старк. Ты меня понимаешь? Ты меня уже боишься? Я. Тебя. Вижу”.

* * *

Лиарра ушла из Винтерфелла до рассвета, прихватив с собой коня и провизию на неделю. На следующее утро она проснулась от прикосновения меча к шее.

На нее невозмутимо смотрел Рикард.

— Я не думал, что ты сотворишь такую глупость.

— Какую? Уйду?

— Так легко попадешься.

Лиарра ухмыльнулась и дернула рукой в сторону.

Рикард ойкнул: он запутался в ловушке и повис вверх тормашками. Его меч упал на землю, Лиарра без усилий его подняла.

— Я не обязана перед тобой отчитываться. Не сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Отправляйся домой, Старчонок. Оставь охоту старшим.

— Я тебя поймал, — напомнил он.

Лиарра приподняла бровь и кивнула. Когда-то Бранда, играя с ней, научила обращаться с флейтой. Когда-то Лиарра не могла дышать тяжелым воздухом равнин. Когда-то она посмотрела на этого мальчишку и решила, что он смышленый.

“Пусть докажет, что не дурак”.

— Хорошо. Я тебя освобожу, Рикард. Если поймаешь меня еще три раза, я мирно вернусь в Винтерфелл.

— А если нет? — с подозрением спросил он.

Лиарра ухмыльнулась — неприятно, жестко, ярко.

— Тогда я получу меч, — сказала она и подрезала веревку.

* * *

В следующий раз Рикард поймал ее сразу за Перешейком.

Лиарра удивилась, но криво улыбнулась, признав, что проиграла одно очко. Она кивнула — лицо Рикарда едва заметно смягчилось. Лиарра перебросила косу через плечо и смотрела, как он исчезает в тумане, словно пресловутый волк, в ожидании следующей встречи. 

* * *

Во второй раз он нашел ее, когда она купалась в горячих источниках в Долине.

Она вышла из воды: мокрые волосы облепили голову, нижняя рубашка повторяла контуры тела. С некоторым опозданием Лиарра поняла, что не одна. Когда она наконец разглядела Рикарда, то заметила румянец у него на щеках. Лунный свет как будто смягчил резкие черты лица — на один удар сердца Лиарра почувствовала, как внизу живота разливается волна тепла.

Но потом она вздернула бровь.

— Найдешь меня еще раз, и я вернусь.

Рикард шагнул вперед, держась в тени и строго смотря на ее лицо.

— Я тебя уже поймал три раза, — тихо возразил он.

— Да, но состязание началось после того, как ты поймал меня в первый раз.

— Я… — Рикард запнулся, но сжал кулаки. — Хорошо. Давай изменим условия этого состязания.

— Что ты задумал?

— Отдай мне меч, а я отведу тебя… куда ты там хочешь попасть. Обеспечу твою безопасность.

— До сих пор я сама прекрасно справлялась, — беззлобно напомнила Лиарра.

Рикард нахмурился.

— До сих пор ты путешествовала по Северу. Старки охраняют эти земли, здесь безопасно. Но миновав Близнецы, ты можешь попасть в переделку, если не будешь постоянно настороже. А два человека всегда лучше одного.

Лиарра внимательно посмотрела на него, оценивая ситуацию. Через несколько минут она кивнула. 

* * *

— Зачем ты следуешь за мной? — спросила Лиарра неделю спустя.

Даже не глянув на нее, Рикард аккуратно пошевелил ветки в костре.

— Зачем ты отправилась на юг?

— Я первая спросила.

— Я боялся твоей матери.

Лиарра хмыкнула и бросила шишку в костер. Искры осветили нос Рикарда и линию подбородка. Лиарра уставилась на огонь, задумавшись, видит ли Рикард что-нибудь в пламени.

— Ты с ней знаком?

— Я слышал об Арье Флинт, — ответил Рикард, все также глядя на огонь. Лиарра промолчала, поэтому он продолжил: — Я знаю, что у нее язык острее меча валирийской стали. Она сильна как горы, в которых выросла, и холодна как камень. Половина обитателей Винтерфелла ее боятся, вторая половина любит ее больше, чем твоего отца, несмотря на кровное родство именно с ним.

— Матушка сильная, — тихо пояснила Лиарра. — Отец ее не любил. Одна из кузин говорит, что когда-то любил… но потом понял, что в горах он всегда будет никем. Особенно после моего рождения. Видишь ли, роды были тяжелыми, мейстер сказал, что следующий ребенок маму убьет. Она не могла родить отцу сыновей и… он разозлился.

— Потому что ты отказалась взять его имя?

— Может и поэтому, — она пожала плечами. — Потом матушка начала с ним ругаться. Все говорят, то была одна  из самых длинных ссор на их памяти. В конце концов отец спустился с гор и отказался возвращаться.

Рикард посмотрел на нее — пристально и спокойно.

— Так что отец не любил мать, но это ее не сломило. А Бранда… понимаешь, она всегда была мягкосердечной, — Лиарра замолчала, подбирая слова. — Когда она жила дома, по утрам кормила птиц. Даже если мы голодали и не были уверены, что переживем зиму, она каким-то образом находила, чем их покормить. Любой другой человек поймал бы их и приготовил, но сестра их подкармливала и гоняла всех, кто пытался им навредить, потому что… потому… я не знаю, почему. — Лиарра вздохнула. — Матушка могла жить без любви отца, я тоже переживу отсутствие теплых чувств со стороны супруга. Но матушка может жить без любви вообще, а я… не могу. Я люблю Бранду, и если ей больно, если… если с ней что-то случилось, она должна иметь возможность уйти.

— А ты дочь своего отца, — хмыкнул Рикард. — Ты тоже хочешь путешествовать.

— Отец хотел оставить знакомый мир позади, а я хочу этот мир увидеть. — Лиарра замолчала, потом посмотрела на Рикарда из-под опущенных ресниц. — А ты? Почему ты следуешь за мной, Старчонок? Ну давай, расскажи, я обещаю, что сохраню твой секрет.

Рикард улыбнулся.

— У меня была сестра, — внезапно заговорил он, — она родилась, когда мне было десять лет. Она прожила два года. Мейстеры сказали, зимнее поветрие. Ей ничем нельзя было помочь.

Он замолчал, и Лиарра ждала продолжения, потому что изучила этого мальчишку вдоль и поперек  — он никогда не говорил всего, что было у него на уме. Он не просто тихоня, а умный тихоня. Ради него Лиарра была готова стать терпеливее.

— Если бы она уехала на юг, — с яростью произнес он, — если бы она когда-нибудь уехала на юг, и о ней бы никто не вспоминал, если бы я был единственным человеком, которого заботила ее судьба… я бы даже не оглянулся. Отправился бы на юг и провел бы там столько времени, сколько потребуется. Так что я могу понять, почему ты так поступаешь.

Лиарра почувствовала, как тепло разливается по телу, словно добрый эль.

“Да, ты понимаешь: я люблю ее и не позволю никому указывать мне, когда мой долг будет выполнен. Мы с сестрой не бессловесные вещи, которыми родители могут перекидываться в ссорах. Мы живые, нам бывает больно… и мы будем защищать друг друга — как должны и можем”.

Она улыбнулась Рикарду — легко и ярко, как воздух в горах.

— При этом ты, конечно, боишься мою мать, — поддразнила она.

— Конечно, — с каменным выражением лица согласился он. — Я представить себе боюсь, что бы она мне сказала, если бы я пришел к ней и заявил, что позволил тебе убежать в ночь.

Лиарра тряхнула головой и рассмеялась. Рикард посмотрел в сторону. Хоть он и не смеялся, но черты его лица едва заметно смягчились.

* * *

Они двигались на юг: через Перешеек, Близнецы, Трезубец — и наконец добрались до Штормового Предела.

По мере продвижения на юг Лиарра становилась все бледнее, словно жара вытягивала из нее все соки. Она спрашивала себя, оглушила ли эта жара Бранду в ее новом доме или жар переплавил сестру, дав ей новую жизнь.

Рикард не отличался разговорчивостью. Он прижался руками к ее спине, пока Лиарра смотрела в ночное небо, словно позволяя ему поглотить их сон, как это происходило последние три дня. Он наблюдал, как она ставила капканы, с легкостью свежевала добычу. Он точил ножи, когда они тупились.

Лиарра никогда настолько не сближалась с человеком вне своей семьи.

* * *

Несколько недель спустя они прибыли в небольшой постоялый двор в Королевских землях.

Лиарра удивилась, когда Рикард попросил для них одну комнату — и покраснел под ее лукавым взглядом.

— У нас мало денег. Безоружной женщине небезопасно ночевать одной. Во всяком случае, здесь.

— Конечно, нет, — протянула она. — Не приведи боги, мы скомпрометируем себя.

Рикард стал пунцовым.

— Миледи…

— А, так теперь “миледи”? — Лиарра зашла в комнату и жестом позвала его внутрь. — Не трудись, нет смысла. Если кто-нибудь нас здесь и найдет, они будут искать не только меня — нас обоих. И сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы спорить о таких мелочах, ты так не считаешь?

— Я думал, что ты будешь спорить даже в седьмом пекле, — пробормотал Рикард себе под нос, но в комнату все-таки зашел.

* * *

Той ночью Лиарра проснулась из-за пожара.

Рикард схватил ее за руку и потащил на улицу, кашляя от дыма. Лиарра прикусила язык и следовала за ним. Выбравшись из здания, они продолжали тесно прижиматься друг к другу, держась за руки. Близость успокаивала их в творящемся вокруг хаосе. Оглянувшись, они увидели людей, стоявших около пожарища. На земле распласталась женщина и кричала:

— Мой ребенок! Моя дочка! Она там! Пожалуйста, спасите ее! Пожалуйста!

Но никто не сдвинулся с места. Лиарра нахмурилась и почувствовала, что Рикард напрягся. Через секунду балки сместились, и здание обвалилось. В огненном пекле никто бы не выжил.

Женщина опять закричала. Лиарра прикусила язык, почувствовав соленый привкус крови. Она ждала, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь сделает. Рикард сжал ее ладонь, но до того как Лиарра успела сделать хоть шаг, из толпы вышла женщина и увела убитую горем мать.

Лиарра оглянулась.

У них все еще были лошади, а большая часть вещей была спрятана в седельных сумках далеко от городка. Они легко могли бы исчезнуть — если бы не загадочный пожар. Дождь прошел всего неделю назад, а постоялый двор был довольно вместительным — пожар, должно быть, случился в результате поджога.

“Но никто не ищет поджигателей”.

— Кто это сделал? — требовательно спросила Лиарра у хозяина постоялого дома.

Седой хозяин с усталым взглядом вздохнул.

— Ты как думаешь? Существует только одна семья, способная сжигать таверны без страха. Моя внучка отказалась лечь в постель с королем Эйерисом неделю назад… Они же драконы. Им на нас плевать. Так что короли поджигают наши дома, смеются и называют это “пробуждением дракона”. Они же короли, так что мы падаем ниц и плачем в подушку по ночам.

Он покачал головой и ушел.

Лиарра повернулась к Рикарду. Должно быть, все ее мысли ясно читались на лице, а он хорошо знал Лиарру и понимал, к чему могут привести ее порывы, поэтому просто схватил девушку за руку и усадил в седло. Лиарру прорвало, когда они были уже в лесу.

— Король!  — воскликнула она, дернув поводья и на ходу спрыгнув на землю. — Это сотворил король!

— Лиарра, ты же знаешь, что не все лорды заботятся о крестьянах так, как мы на Севере.

Рикард отступил на шаг, когда она в ярости развернулась.

— Он убил детей, — прошипела Лиарра. — Детей, Рикард! Причем не впервые. Эйерис правит всего третий год и уже убивает детей.

— И что ты предлагаешь делать?

Лиарра отвернулась и посмотрела на лес. Она молчала всю ночь, отворачивалась от Рикарда, когда тот пытался привлечь ее внимание. Когда они устроились на ночевку, Лиарра заговорила, глядя на звезды.

— Таргариены, — прошептала она, — не заслуживают нашей верности.

— Так что ты предлагаешь нам делать?

Она отвернулась от Рикарда и закрыла глаза.

* * *

В ту ночь Лиарре снился сон о двух девочках.

У одной были волосы рыжие, как самое яркое пламя, у другой — темные как остывший пепел. Лиарра видела, как рыжая девочка кружит по Долине, очаровывая всех, словно рассветное солнце. Она видела, как темноволосая девочка сжимает в одной руке меч, в другой — гриву волка, находясь в Штормовых землях. Она видела, как девочки убегают, а затем обнимаются — точь-в-точь как Лиарра с Брандой.

“Сестры, — подумала Лиарра и присмотрелась: у темноволосой девочки были прозрачные волчьи глаза, как у Рикарда и у нее самой. — Сестры с Севера, живущие на Юге”.

Потом сон развеялся, и Лиарра проснулась, хватая ртом воздух.

* * *

Через несколько недель они добрались до Амберли.

Лиарра почувствовала себя бледной поганкой на фоне сестры. Бранда носила роскошные драгоценности, какие большинство людей не видели никогда в жизни. Она смеялась со своими дамами — жизнерадостнее, чем когда-либо в горах.

А потом Лиарра захлебнулась от боли: к Бранде на руки запрыгнул ребенок — с темными волосами Севера и глазами цвета прозрачного золота — янтаря. Это стало последней каплей.

Лиарра развернулась и убежала — прочь от охраны, людей и каменных стен, в которые она недавно вошла с гордостью и вызовом.

Лиарра отказалась от привычного мира, чтобы спасти Бранду, но оказалась, что Бранде это не нужно. Лиарра бросила все ради сестры, но Бранда забыла ее, покинув горы. Лиарра стала холоднее, жестче и тверже — в ней сказалась кровь матери — а Бранда носила на руках и шее камни, горящие огнем.

— Лиарра! — Ее кто-то позвал, а затем рядом оказался Рикард, обнял ее и прижал к себе. — Тихо-тихо, Лиарра, все в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Ну же, дыши. Так-то лучше, Лиа. Все отлично. Успокойся.

Ее перестало трясти, она подняла голову. За плечом Рикарда стояла Бранда и выглядела печальнее, чем когда-либо.

— Рикард, — прошептала Лиарра.

— Ты не обязана с ней разговаривать, если не хочешь, — прошептал он в ответ.

Лиарра сглотнула.

— Нет, я поговорю с ней. Ради этого мы же проделали такой долгий путь.

— Не ради этого.

— Я хочу поговорить с сестрой, — твердо заявила Лиарра. — Но… далеко не уходи, ладно? Мы можем… скоро отсюда уехать.

— Если захочешь, чтобы я проткнул кого-нибудь мечом, я буду рядом. — Он едва заметно улыбнулся и щелкнул ее по носу. — Кричи, я сразу прибегу.

* * *

Когда Лиарра присмотрелась к сестре, то обнаружила, что та выглядит старше своих лет. Она сняла янтарные украшения, ее распущенные волосы спадали до пояса. Она не носила шаль — и именно эта деталь показалась Лиарре самым большим кощунством.

— Зачем ты пришла? — спросила Бранда.

Лиарра невольно содрогнулась.

— Ты с ума сошла?! Ты же моя сестра. Ты за два года не написала мне ни строчки. Ты думала, я тебя брошу, как только муж накинет черный плащ тебе на плечи?

— Я думала, мама тебе сказала.

— Что именно?

— О, не притворяйся дурой, Лиарра, тебе не идет, — раздраженно бросила Бранда. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему мама хотела меня отослать.

— ...нет.

— За мной ухаживал Доннел, — вздохнула она. — Она увидела, как мы целовались, и быстро устроила мне брак с женихом, чей дом находился как можно дальше от Винтерфелла.

— Доннел… — Лиарра нахмурилась. — Доннел… Сын Эдмура? Тот Доннел?

— Да.

— Я… никогда об этом не слышала, — медленно сказала Лиарра. — Он же сын четвертого сына, Бранда. Неудивительно, что мама разозлилась, особенно если ты его целовала.

— Не в этом дело, — отмахнулась Бранда. — Видишь ли, когда я уезжала, мать сказала, что я могу отправлять на Север только письма с извинениями за, как она выразилась, _пятно на ее чести_. Как будто все женщины должны принять свою судьбу, как будто она приняла свою! Нет, ей просто нужны были куклы, чтобы играть, а потом выбрасывать. Ей нужны были куклы, а не дочери — ее и Бродячего Волка. Она хотела иметь кукол, чтобы бросить их в лицо отцу как наказание за прегрешения. Когда я отказалась, она меня отослала.

Лиарра долго разглядывала свои руки.

— Ты ее ненавидишь?

— Милая, — прошептала Бранда, шагнула вперед и, запнувшись на секунду, обняла ее. — Нет, я ее не ненавижу. У мамы есть недостатки, и… я их не замечала раньше. Или замечала, но не обращала внимания. То, что у меня открылись глаза, не значит, что я ее ненавижу. Она наша мать… Я всегда буду ее любить.

— Я так испугалась, — прошептала Лиарра. — Я была так зла. Знаешь, из всех обитателей замка только ты хорошо поешь. Я несколько месяцев не могла нормально спать. Ты уехала, и мама стала холоднее.

— А ты выжила, — заметила сестра. — Ты всегда была такой, Лиа. Ты боец. Знаешь, зима после твоего рождения была самой холодной на нашей памяти. Сильные молодые мужчины и женщины — старше двадцати лет — умирали, все были уверены, что ты тоже не выживешь. Но ты справилась. Прости, что я уехала, но у всех нас был небольшой выбор. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Лиарра медленно кивнула.

Бранда улыбнулась.

— А теперь, пока ты не уехала, расскажи, кто этот молодой человек, — она улыбнулась шире. — И ты, конечно, должна встретиться с племянником.

— Разумеется, — отозвалась Лиарра. — А его зовут Рикард. Рикард Старк.

Бранда задумалась.

— Сын Эдвила?

— Именно.

— Ты амбициознее меня, — сухо заметила она. — Он всего лишь третий в линии наследования титула. Мама будет тобой гордиться.

— Заткнись, — отрезала Лиарра и толкнула сестру для верности.

* * *

Они задержались в замке еще на несколько дней.

Лиарра пристально наблюдала за сестрой.  Та казалась счастливее, чем когда-либо на Севере, она блистала, словно звезда. Рикард наблюдал за ней столь же внимательно, редко удалялся и не убирал руку с рукояти меча.

— Лорды Штормовых земель добры к своим женам, — как-то проронила Бранда.

Лиарра глубоко вздохнула и кивнула.

* * *

— Именно так мы свергнем Таргариенов.

Рикард повернулся к Лиарре.

— Ты все еще огорчена из-за той истории?

— Именно так, — с нажимом повторила она. — Смотри: какие земли граничат с Севером?

— Речные земли, — протянул он. — Долина, Королевские земли.

— Забудь о Королевских землях. И скажи, какой самый мирный способ привязать эти земли к нашим? — Она не стала ждать ответ. — Брак.

— Лиарра…

— Выдай меня замуж в Долину, — продолжила она. — Я легко соберу армию. Я поведу эту армию в бой. Выдай меня замуж в  Долину, Рикард, а сам женись на женщине оттуда. У Хостера Талли есть сестра, она подойдет. А потом будь терпелив. И осторожен. И верен короне, пока не проснется дракон Эйериса — а затем отдели Север.

— Все кажется достаточно простым, — ответил Рикард. — Но ты понимаешь, что это измена?

— Я знаю, что наступает время, когда некоторые клятвы надо нарушить, — яростно возразила Лиарра. — Иногда короли не заслуживают короны. Я знаю, что драконы исчезли во времена Кригана, но мы все равно остались частью Семи Королевств.

— Хорошо, —  усмехнувшись, прервал ее Рикард. — Хорошо, Лиарра. Богам известно, что ты права: Таргариены недостойны править нами. Мы, Старки, слишком легко преклонили колено, но сделали это только когда прилетели драконы. Хорошо, давай следовать этому плану.

* * *

Месяц назад Рикард промолчал бы. До приезда в Амберли он бы хмыкнул. Сейчас он смеялся — от всей души.

* * *

— Мир жесток.

Лиарра посмотрела на него.

— Может и так. Может, он не кроткий, добрый или всепрощающий. Но это не значит, что его невозможно спасти. — Отблески солнечного света сверкнули в ее глазах цвета стали  — того же оттенка, что и меч Рикарда. — В конце концов, другого у нас не будет.

* * *

Когда они вернулись в Винтерфелл, Рикард первым зашел внутрь замка. Лиарра последовала за ним — мир на мгновенье замер, а потом взорвался. Подбежавшая мать обняла ее, одновременно распекая и уверяя, что любит.

Рикард настороженно ждал у дверей, но его отец не вышел.

— Где лорд Эдвил? — спросил он.

Арья Флинт впервые в жизни на памяти Лиарры замялась.

— Пойдем. — Она провела их в замок и отвела в небольшую комнату.

Лиарра заглянула внутрь и увидела мужчину, которого с трудом узнала.

— Отец?! — Рикард медленно, словно во сне, подошел к нему. — Отец, что произошло?

— Болезнь, — ответила Арья. — Она забрала сотни, тысячи жизней. Артос, Эррольд и Алисанна умерли. Берена сейчас в Кархолде, оттуда нет вестей. Брандон умер первым, потом Артос. Эдвил заразился последним.

Лиарра пыталась это осмыслить.

— Что с… моим отцом?

— Уехал, скатертью дорожка. Гораздо интереснее вопрос, где была ты.

— В Штормовых землях, — ответила Лиарра, наблюдая за Рикардом, на лице которого была написано отчаянье. — Ездила к Бранде. — Она сделала глубокий вдох и повернулась к матери. — Я беспокоилась.

— О чем? Я уверена, с ней все в порядке.

— У Бранды родился сын, — сказала Лиарра. — У мальчика ее волосы. Муж хорошо к ней относится. Он дарит ей янтарные украшения и передал управление финансами поместья. Мам, Бранду любят. Ну, если тебе интересно.

Арья прищурилась.

— Тебя стоит выпороть. Какая муха тебя укусила, что ты сбежала в ночь? Ты знаешь, в чем заключается твой долг…

— Как ты знаешь свой? — спросила Лиарра, выпрямив спину. Вздернув подбородок, она посмотрела матери в глаза.

— Именно.

— Ты живешь в горах в доме родителей, — тихо произнесла Лиарра. — Ты всю жизнь бушевала из-за отлучек отца, из-за его слабостей. А Бранда только один раз поцеловала мальчика, и ты отослала ее, и велела не оглядываться. Так что давай поговорим о твоих ошибках. Какие у тебя есть недостатки, мама? Мы тоже должны смотреть в другую сторону?

— Да как ты смеешь?! — Она попыталась ударить дочь.

Лиарра перехватила ее руку.

— Я отводила взгляд. И сейчас я говорю: хватит. Но вы с отцом, вы оба любите только себя. Это правда, а ты не можешь даже это принять. — Она шагнула назад. — Есть вещи, которые можно простить,  матушка, это не одна из них. Тебе наплевать на собственную дочь, как? Как это возможно? Я клянусь здесь и сейчас: я никогда этого не прощу и не забуду. — Она сглотнула ком в горле, задушила в себе зачатки тоски и сомнений. Арья Флинт была горой, а на горных склонах нет места слабости. — С этого момента до конца жизни я сама буду творить свою судьбу.

“Моя жизнь будет принадлежать Северу, — подумала она, сжав кулаки и не сдвинувшись с места. — Я поеду на юг и выйду замуж за лорда из Долины. Я буду любить своих детей и буду воспитывать в них любовь к Северу. Когда придет время, династия Таргариенов падет. Я создам свою империю, матушка, неважно, можешь, ты ее разглядеть или нет”.

— Я всегда позволяла тебе слишком много, — сказала Арья. — Когда мы вернемся в горы, ты не выйдешь из своей комнаты…

— Я не вернусь в горы, — невежливо оборвала ее Лиарра. — Это я обещаю.

Она оглянулась на поникшего Рикарда, который склонился у кровати отца — кажется, он плакал. Лиарра развернулась, подняла подбородок повыше и ушла.

* * *

Рикард вдохнул, выдохнул и сосредоточился на ходьбе: нужно ставить одну ногу перед другой.

Лиарра расположилась в крохотных комнатках на верхнем этаже одной из башен с головокружительным видом из окон. У Лиарры была аккуратно заплетенная коса и чистое лицо. Рикард поздоровался и сразу же взял ее за руки.

— Рикард? — удивленно спросила она. — С тобой все хорошо?

Ему потребовался почти месяц, чтобы перестать называть ее леди Флинт, она же с самого начала называла его только по имени. Но сейчас ее голос звучал если не мягче, то добрее.

— Мой отец умрет. — Голос звучал тверже, чем можно было ожидать. — Он умрет… скоро. Мы вернулись очень вовремя.

— О, — выдохнула Лиарра и крепко обняла его. — Мне очень жаль. Это… ужасно.

— Он хочет, чтобы я кое-что сделал, — сказал Рикард и отодвинулся.

— Что? — Лиарра посмотрела на него.

— Чтобы я женился. До его смерти.

— На ком?

Рикард пристально на нее посмотрел — через мгновенье она сообразила.

— Нет-нет… — Лиарра прищурилась. — Рикард, как же наши планы? Как же Долина? Мы не можем… Смерть одного человека не перевесит тысячи невинных жизней!

— Он мой отец, — тихо ответил Рикард. — Наши планы были… писаны вилами по воде. Я не уверен, что они были осуществимы. А мой отец здесь, перед нами, сейчас, и он хочет, чтобы мы поженились. Я не буду тебя принуждать, Лиарра. Но я делаю такое предложение.

* * *

Плащ, который на нее накинул Рикард, мало отличался от ее девичьего: белый вместо серого, голубой вместо черного. Она носила косы, как принято в горах, а на спине был закреплен меч Рикарда (тому теперь принадлежал Лед).

Много лет спустя она начала заплетать одну косу, как было принято на равнине. Она знала, что из-за этого ее считали покорившейся мужу, но Рикард никогда не просил ее притворяться. Просто Лиарра понимала, что значит быть чужаком. Родив двоих сыновей, она хотела, чтобы Винтерфелл стал ей домом.

В тот момент, на свадьбе, Лиарра только застенчиво улыбнулась и ни разу не посмотрела в сторону матери за всю церемонию, пир и провожание.

* * *

Эдвил умер два дня спустя. Лиарра занялась организацией похорон — Рикард был убит горем. Он ни разу не заплакал, даже в постели, лишь смотрел в одну точку перед собой. Шаг за шагом Лиарра приучила себя к подобной выдержке.

Вдвоем они со всем справятся. Они, как никто, умели быть сильными. Они же Старки, в конце концов: переносили невзгоды, как горы, старели и получали шрамы, но выживали несмотря ни на что.

* * *

Когда подрос второй сын, то Лиарра отметила цвет его глаз: не волчий серый Старков, а скорее серый, словно горная порода, как у Лиарры.

“Вот этот, — подумала она и взяла Рикарда за руку. Все эти годы они жили не только любовью, а чем-то глубже нее. Чем-то выносливее. — О, это мой ребенок, слышишь?”

— Он Флинт, — прошептала она, прижав ребенка к груди. — Он заслуживает гор, Рикард. Он отправится в Долину.

* * *

Лианна, ее милая девочка, унаследовала упрямство матери и ярость отца. Она была дикаркой, волчонком, Лиарра гордилась ей и боялась за нее.

— Отправь ее в Штормовые земли, — посоветовала она Рикарду. — Пусть выйдет замуж за Баратеона. Моя сестра ей поможет. Близкие всегда будут рядом с Лианной.

Рикард осторожно поцеловал дочь и кивнул.

* * *

— Он отправится в Риверран? — спросила она, укачивая Бенджена.

— Нет, он отправится в Дорн. Ты же слышала, Мартеллы объединяются с Ланнистерами. Если Брандон женится на Талли, то у нас в руках будут все королевства, кроме Простора. А Тиреллы быстро меняют сюзеренов.

— Это вопрос нескольких лет, — прошептала Лиарра. — А потом Таргариены падут.

* * *

О, Таргариены пали — но Лиарра не дожила до этого.

* * *

Когда Лиарра поклялась уничтожить правящую династию, она не могла представить цену, которую придется заплатить за это. Она не предполагала, что ценой ее гордости, уверенности и ярости будут жизни мужа и старшего сына.

Таргариены пали, но Рикард погиб раньше.

* * *

Рикард погиб раньше правящей династии, но Лиарра умерла раньше него.

Зимнее поветрие не давало ей дышать. Рикард плакал у ее постели, как не плакал у постели отца, дети столпились вокруг, как утята. Лиарре не хватало дыхания, чтобы говорить, но она могла держать маленького Брандона за руку.

“Живите, — подумала она, улыбнувшись мужу и детям. — Терпите. Живите, несмотря ни на что. Вы Флинты и Старки, вы сможете завоевать этот мир. Вы четверо сможете разорвать его. Пусть горные ветра и волчьи зубы уничтожат все”.

* * *

Много лет спустя четверо Старков направились в Харренхолл.

Дети Лиарры не слышали ее слова, но выполнили все ее пожелания.

В итоге Вестерос изменился навсегда.


End file.
